Locuras familiares
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Fugaku Uchiha es el dueño de una importante empresa. Minato Namikaze es el mejor ingeniero computacional de Uchiha Corp. ¿Qué pasa cuando estos dos sujetos revelan su romance escondidos a sus hijos, un mes antes de casarse?...
1. Capítulo 1: La noticia

**Locuras familiares**

Resumen: Fugaku Uchiha es el dueño de una importante empresa.

Minato Namikaze es el mejor ingeniero computacional de Uchiha Corp.

¿Qué pasa cuando estos dos sujetos revelan su romance escondidos a sus hijos, un mes antes de casarse?

Los Namikaze se tendrán que adecuar a las extravagancias de su nueva familia.

Los Uchiha tendrán que aceptar que no siempre son mejores las comodidades y tendrán que aprender a vivir más moderadamente.

Una vorágine de situaciones locas, ridículas y románticas.

Parejas: Fugaku Uchiha – Minato Namikaze

Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto Namikaze

Itachi Uchiha – Deidara Namikaze

Advertencias: AU, Chan, Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Travestismo.

Género: Humor, Romance.

**1° capítulo: La noticia**

La casa de los Namikaze era un lugar tranquilo, pacífico y alegre, todo en su justa medida. La integraban Minato de treintaicinco años y su hijo Naruto de diecisiete años. Minato era ingeniero en computación y Naruto estaba terminando sus estudios secundarios y el año que seguía estudiaría medicina. La carrera le llamaba mucho la atención y quería especializarse en pediatría. Naruto y Minato compartían rasgos genéticos muy marcados, como la piel canela, cabello rubio y ojos azules, mas Naruto tenía tres pequeñas cicatrices a cada lado de las mejillas, luego de un accidente en unos espinos cuando era pequeño, pero que ahora, en su adolescencia, le sentaban de maravilla

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, tenía que terminar un trabajo importante para su clase de literatura, cuando el estrepito de la puerta abrirse reveló a su padre.

-¡Me caso!

Naruto escupió el café que estaba bebiendo contra la pantalla de su computador ensuciándolo el escritorio y corriendo por la habitación yendo al baño por papel higiénico y poder secar su propio desastre. Trataba de entender las palabras de su padre, que veía divertido la reacción de su hijo.

-¿Me puedes repetir la estupidez que acabas de decir? –le preguntó sentando y mirando de frente a su progenitor que estaba estratégicamente parado en la puerta.

-Me caso, hijo –dijo sonriendo y Naruto tuvo que desviar la mirada al ver los ojos brillantes y enamorados de su padre, sobre todo enamorado.

-¿Desde cuando sales con alguien? –vio la duda en el rostro de su padre, imaginó que la respuesta era desde hace mucho.

-En realidad… llevamos casi tres años juntos.

-¿Tres años? –le preguntó poniéndose de pie- Debes estar bromeando.

-De hecho no, en un mes más cumpliremos tres años de relación… y anoche nos comprometimos.

-¿Pediste matrimonio sin siquiera presentarme antes a tu pareja? –se sentía un poco excluido.

-De hecho, me pidieron matrimonio.

-¿Perdón? –Preguntó viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de su padre- ¡Estas rojo!-le gritó apuntándolo.

-No hagas eso, hijo, es de mala educación.

Naruto suspiró tratando de calmarse, entendía que se enamoraba de nuevo, por desgracia para ambos, habían pedido a su madre cuando él sólo tenía dos años. Kushina Uzumaki, esposa cariñosa y madre amorosa, el destino quiso que su vida fuera prospera pero corta, un automovilista en estado de ebriedad truncó su felicidad y la alejó para siempre de ellos que tanto lo amaban. Por eso Naruto sabía que su padre tenía todo para querer volver a ser feliz, enamorarse y vivir nuevamente, después de todo, a lo largo de sus diecisiete años estuvo a cargo de él en cada momento.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó ilusionado, mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hijo y se sentaba en esta- Bien, pues trabaja en mi empresa, pero es de otra área –dijo desviando un poco la mirada-… en realidad… yo trabajo en su empresa.

-¿Te vas a casar con una accionista de la empresa? –preguntó abriendo los ojos.

-De hecho, con el dueño de la empresa.

-¡¿Te casas con Fugaku Uchiha?! –le gritó parándose.

-¿Sí? –dijo sonriendo con nervios ante la reacción alterada de su hijo.

-¿Te vas a casar con el tipo más arrogante y malhumorado del mundo, que además es el dueño de la empresa en la que trabajas y con quien llevas una relación clandestina desde hace tres años?

-No lo digas así, Naru-chan. Además no es arrogante.

-Es un bastardo desgraciado, tú mismo lo describiste así una vez.

-Cuando recién llegaba a la empresa… no es como si aún creyera de la misma forma. Si pensara que Fugaku es así no habría aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.

Naruto de verdad que no lo podía creer. Su padre era uno de los ingenieros computacionales más importante de Uchiha corp. Tenía claro que el bastardo del Uchiha se estaba llevando al más valioso de los hombres de la empresa.

-Quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber desde cuando, como y donde.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –dijo casi con corazones en los ojos-. No te mentiré diciendo que desde el principio fue amor a primera vista, dista mucho de serlo, pero el tiempo, mi paciencia y su insistencia pudieron más y terminamos por empezar a salir.

-¿Así nada más? ¿Sólo se enamoraron y ya?

-¡Claro que no! –rio divertido, mucho más por la cara divertida de Naruto- Fugaku, como una vez te dije, era arrogante e insoportable… supongo que su paso más importante fue admitir que soy indispensable para él.

-¿Un cretino con criterio? Eso tendría que verlo.

-Pues mañana tendrás la oportunidad de verlo –vio que Naruto lo miraba dudoso-. Mañana iremos a cenar con Fugaku y sus hijos.

-¿Mañana? ¿Hijos?

-Sí, creo… creemos que es bueno que nuestros hijos se conozcan antes de la boda… antes de ir a vivir juntos.

Naruto no se imaginaba como su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

La mansión Uchiha era el lugar más tranquilo del que tenga razón. Todos sus miembros se comportaban de manera recatada, sin exabruptos, serios y fríos. La cabeza de la familia, Fugaku Uchiha un hombre de cuarenta años, alto de tez blanca y ojos negros. Dueño de una empresa multimillonaria y padre de dos hijos. Itachi Uchiha de veinte años, parecido físicamente a su padre. Estudiante de ingeniería en la universidad de Tokio cursando su tercer año y quedándole dos más para terminar su carrera. Sasuke Uchiha, el menor de los Uchiha, dieciocho años y cursando en la universidad de Tokio su primer año de arquitectura, ojos y cabello negro al igual que su padre, su hermano y su difunta madre la cual murió al dar a luz a su ultimo hijo.

La cena estaba lista y los tres Uchiha estaban sentados a la mesa.

-Hay algo que debo comunicarles –dijo Fugaku cuando los empleados se llevaron los platos vacíos y en la mesa sólo quedaban tres copas de merlot.

-Dinos, padre –dijo Itachi, notando el semblante relajado de su padre, por lo que intuyó que no era la empresa el tema en discusión.

-Luego de mucho pensarlo he decidido casarme con Minato.

-¿Minato? ¿Minato Namikaze? –preguntó Sasuke, quien había conocido al susodicho en una reunión a la que asistieron su hermano y él.

-El mismo.

-¿Desde cuándo son pareja? –Preguntó Itachi- Porque supongo que no es un impulso de un día para el otro.

-Por supuesto que no. Llevamos juntos tres años.

-Un tiempo prudente por lo que veo –dijo Itachi tomando un sorbo de su copa- ¿Por qué no lo supimos antes?

-No me inmiscuyo en sus relaciones, no veo por qué deberían ustedes hacerlo en la mía.

-¿Entonces sólo tenemos que aceptar un nuevo padrastro y listo?

-Y un hermano –les comunico-. Minato tiene un hijo de diecisiete años, su nombre es Naruto.

-Tendremos un hermano menor entonces –dijo Itachi.

-Mañana cenaremos con ellos y se podrán conocer mejor.

Itachi y Sasuke no tuvieron nada mas que decir, la decisión era de su padre después de todo.

Continuará…

N/A: Aunque no lo crean, he empezado una nueva locura, de esas que me salen de repente y llegan con la inspiración necesaria como para terminarlo.

Hace mucho que no veo Naruto, así que leyendo por aquí y por allá me vino a la idea una idea fantástica, pero necesitaré de su ayuda... sí, lo sé, me faltan personajes y me las ingenie porque es un AU. Así que si tienen ideas para parejas nuevas, aparte de las que ya aparecen en el resumen, estaré feliz de leer sus ideas.

Este fic será rápido, trataré de que sean capítulos a diario, pues son divertidos y muy Light, sin dramas ni nada por el estilo, sólo diversión, algo muy rosa.

Un beso

Majo


	2. Capítulo 2: primeras impresiones

**2° capítulo: primeras impresiones**

Naruto estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, estaba molesto, desanimado y en cierta forma. No todos los días conocías a quien se convertiría en tu padrastro y hermanastros.

-Deja de preocuparte –le dijo Minato al ver como su hijo se removía en su puesto-. Te ves bien.

-No busco verme bien –dijo molesto.

Minato estaba preparado para la reunión familiar, usaba un traje de color negro, camisa calipso y corbata gris. Naruto por su lado usaba un pantalón de tela negro y camisa naranja, para nada elegante pero casual.

-Para no querer verte bien, causas una muy buena impresión.

-Ya cállate –le dijo al verlo sonreír de lado-. Además parece que llegaron.

-¿Qué?

-La limusina –dijo casi con desprecio- ¿De verdad estos Uchiha nos llevaran en limusina?

-Creo recordar que ansiabas andar en limusina alguna vez.

-Pues eso era cuando era pequeño, o cuando cumplí los quince. Esto es vergonzoso –dijo negando con la cabeza.

La limusina paró frente a la casa de los Namikaze y desde dentro de esta los esperaban los Uchiha.

-Minato está muy hermoso –dijo Itachi viendo, impresionado, la cara relajada de su padre. Dos veces con esa expresión en menos de veinticuatro horas, era demasiado para su salud, estaba seguro.

Sasuke por otro lado veía casi con hambre al rubio menor parado junto a Minato. Su nuevo hermanito era, sin lugar a duda, lo más comestible que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke –le llamó su padre, pudiendo ver a través de los pensamientos impuros de su hijo-, sólo recuerda que él será tu hermano menor.

-¿No dijiste ayer algo de no meterte en nuestra vida privada? –dijo con desinterés al ver como ellos se acercaban a la limusina.

-Eres un descarado –dijo Itachi al verlos llegar a la puerta-. Buenas noches, Minato-sama –saludó al primero que se acercó y que entró a la limusina tomando asiento junto a Fugaku.

-Itachi-san –saludó Minato cuando logró sentarse cómodamente-. Sasuke-san –saludó al menor y enarcó una ceja al ver como este no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su hijo-. Bien, les presento a mí más grande tesoro –dijo con intención cuando el menor entró y estuvo a la vista de todos-. Naruto.

-Mucho gusto –saludó el muchacho en cuanto se ubicó junto a su padre. Recorrió con la mirada a los morenos y les parecieron, si bien atractivos, demasiado serios para su padre y él. El jefe de la familia, Fugaku, vestido de riguroso negro, en todo lo que conformaba su atuendo. Naruto se preguntó si este hombre usaría otro tipo de color. Itachi, su futuro hermano mayor, llevaba un traje negro y la corbata igual, pero su camisa era de un color rojo sangre que contrastaba muy bien con el traje y la pálida piel. El último en ser sometido al escrutinio del menor fue Sasuke. Vestido con un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata azul rey-. Naruto Namikaze –saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, al tiempo en que la limusina se ponía en movimiento.

-Mucho gusto, Naruto-kun –saludó Fugaku, admirando la belleza de su futuro hijo menor y entendiendo el deslumbramiento que creo este en Sasuke-. Ellos son mis hijos, Itachi y Sasuke.

Ambos jóvenes saludaron con un asentimiento y siguieron todo el tramo que les faltaba para llegar al lujoso restaurant en donde Fugaku había pedido reservación en un cómodo silencio. Cuando llegaron Naruto fue el primero en salir, ya que estaba más cerca de la puerta, luego Minato y Fugaku, para darle el paso a Itachi y finalmente Sasuke.

Para ser honestos, Naruto se sentía bastante incómodo con la situación, pues si bien su padre tenía un buen trabajo y un detalle económico muy bueno, no eran de los que iban a comer afuera o tener autos lujosos, de hecho, le encantaba su bicicleta y los almuerzos que su padre preparaba.

-Tengo reservación, Fugaku Uchiha –dijo el hombre cuando llegaron a la entrada y un mesero les quiso atender.

-Por supuesto, pasen por aquí –les dijo el joven llevándolos hasta una mesa en el centro del restaurant.

-¿Naruto? –le llamó Minato al ver como su pequeño apretaba sus puños y se quedaba atrás. Los Uchiha ya habían avanzado con el mesero.

-Ciento como si nos estuviéramos exhibiendo –dijo molesto, aguantando las ganas de cruzarse de brazos-. Nosotros no somos así, papá. No veo cómo te puedes sentir cómodo con esto.

-Lo amo, hijo –dijo levantando los hombros y hablando con honestidad-. Es difícil y nuevo para nosotros, pero estoy enamorado de ese hombre.

Naruto vio a su padre y no fue capaz de decir nada más al respecto. Lo entendía y tendría que hacer algo al respecto para aguantar este nuevo futuro que se les presentaba.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Fugaku que se había devuelto al ver que su prometido no había llegado junto a ellos, encontrándose a su pareja y futuro hijo conversando algo tensos.

-No sucede nada –dijo Naruto al ver como su padre se mordía el labio contrariado.

-No, sí pasa algo –dijo Minato suspirando, llamando la atención de su prometido-. Naruto no se siente cómodo con esto, no lo digo por nuestro compromiso –aclaró al ver la duda en las facciones duras de su amor-, sino por esta cena, el auto… le gustan las cosas más hogareñas y comunes. Las cosas más sencillas.

-No era mi intención ponerte incomodo, Naruto-kun –le dijo Fugaku, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del menor-. Esto es algo repentino, lo sé, pero te prometo que haré lo necesario para que tú y tu padre estén cómodos con nosotros.

Bien, Fugaku Uchiha había ganado un punto a los ojos de Naruto y un suspiro por Minato bastó para que viera a su padre con una ceja enarcada.

-Se lo agradezco, por mi parte pondré lo que este a mi alcance para no ser un problema.

-No eres un problema, bebé –dijo Minato, logrando que las mejillas de su hijo se sonrojaran.

-Pasemos a cenar entonces –dijo Fugaku tomando con delicadeza en la mano Minato y yendo con ellos a la mesa. Cuando estuvieron todos ubicados pidieron las cartas. Minato estaba junto a Fugaku y Naruto a su otro lado, Sasuke se encontraba estratégicamente al lado de su padre, quien pensó que intentaría sentarse al lado de Naruto. Lo que no sabía es que si se sentaba justo al frente podría mirarlo toda la noche de ser posible. Finalmente Itachi quedó en medio de Naruto y Sasuke-. Pidan lo que quieran. Mientras traiga una botella de Cristal Brut.

-Como guste, Uchiha-sama –dijo el mesero retirándose quien llegó en un par de minutos, todos le dijeron lo que querían para cenar y dejó la botella del costoso espumante en el receptor de hielos. Fugaku sirvió las copas y se puso de pie.

-¿Vas a dar un gran discurso, padre? –preguntó Itachi enarcando una ceja.

-De hecho, sólo quería darle la bienvenida a Naruto y a Minato a la familia –se giró para mirar a su prometido, luego de ver que los cinco tuvieran sus copas-. Quiero que estén cómodos con nosotros, eres a quien elegí para vivir lo que me resta de la vida y soy el más afortunado en que decidieras aceptarme y dejarme entrar en tu corazón.

A Minato prácticamente le salían corazones por los ojos. Naruto encontró todo demasiado cursi, mientras que Itachi y Sasuke trataban de quitar la imagen de su mente, demasiado poco Uchiha para su gusto.

De un momento al otro, Fugaku se movió al lado de Naruto y vio como los ojos de todos se centraban en él.

-Sé que estás acostumbrado a otro tipo de cosas y que tu padre no hará nada que tu no quieras, pues te ama como yo amo a mis hijos –Naruto no entendía a qué iba todo este show por parte del mayor-. Por eso quiero que me aceptes como pareja de tu padre, Naruto. Quiero que, como representante de su familia, me des su mano.

-¿Yo? –casi chilló Naruto, completamente sonrojado, al igual que su padre, que no podía creer lo que había hecho su amor. Mientras Naruto no dijera nada, era obvio que Fugaku no se movería, así que no tenía más que dar su brazo a torcer- No hay nada que me haga más feliz a mí que ver a mi papá feliz. Si esa felicidad está a su lado, sólo le pido que no haga sufrir nunca.

Fugaku hiso un asentimiento, teniendo el consentimiento de Naruto para el matrimonio. La familia Uchiha estaba a punto de crecer y con ello las situaciones románticamente embarazosas.

Continuará…

N/A: Bien, no esperé tener tan buena recepción en sólo un día, pero es gratamente satisfactorio, me encantaría que me dijeran como vamos y que más les gustaría. A todos los que me preguntaron por Deidara y su relación con la familia Namikaze, eso lo verán en el capítulo 3, ya tengo escrito completo hasta el cinco y muchos avanzados desde poco.

Un beso

Majo


	3. Capítulo 3: Noticia a las familias

**3° capítulo: Noticia a las familias.**

Minato sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la culmine de toda su locura.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, papá? –preguntó Naruto, que preparaba una bandeja con comestibles. Papas fritas, suflé, aceitunas y sándwich.

-Es lo que hay que hacer –respondió mientras preparaba otra bandeja con vasos y se encaminaba a la sala para luego volver por unas botellas de refresco-. Sabes que mi familia es algo… especial

-¿Especial? –Preguntó con incredulidad –tengo tíos dementes, un abuelo que le encanta humillarnos, primos desagradables, con excepción de Dei-chan, pero no digamos que él es normal tampoco.

-Vamos, exageras –dijo divertido. Reconocía que ni su propio padre era normal, pero era su familia, aquellos que estuvieron presente cuando más los necesitaba, cuando murió su esposa o cuando necesito ayuda con Naruto.

-¿A qué hora los citaste? –preguntó cuándo hubiera dejado las bandejas en la mesa de centro y vio que su padre ya no tenía nada en las manos.

-Llegaran dentro de poco. Están un poco retrasados.

-Nunca llegan a ningún lugar a tiempo.

El timbre sonó y Minato fue a abrir, como él esperaba y como siempre sucedía… no había nadie.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó un hombre mayor saltando desde la derecha y parándose frente al rubio. Alto y de larguísimo cabello cano.

-Hola, padre –saludo con una sonrisa. Pese a que Naruto aseguraba que la actitud de su abuelo Jiraiya era infantil, Minato pensaba que toda su vida fue así. De hecho, la muerte de su madre hace años no menguo la alegría en él. Le había dicho una vez que su familia era lo más importante, y que mientras existiera un solo miembro en ella, no dejaría nunca de ser feliz, pues la vida era muy corta y no podía amargarse.

-Apuesto a que morías por verme –dijo prepotente entrando y dejando, por fin ver a dos hermosas muchachas.

-Hola, Minato –dijo la muchacha de la derecha. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color azul y su rubio y largo cabello en una cola.

-Ino, hermosa, me alegra mucho que estén aquí –la muchacha tenía 15 años, estudiaba en secundaria y deseaba poner una hermosa tienda en la que pudiera trabajar con lo que más amaba, las flores.

-¿Y yo no? –preguntó la otra muchacha, igual de rubia, con un precioso vestido negro, estilo lolita. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, tomado en una media cola.

-También me alegro de verte Dei. Eres mi hermano favorito.

-Eres un desgraciado –le dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos, evidentemente molesta.

Minato suspiró, no podría acostumbrarse nunca a que su único sobrino se vistiera y se comportara como una chica. Debía admitir que Dei-chan a sus quince años, era realmente hermoso como chica, delicada, pero en ocasiones como esta sacaba a flote su carácter. Aun no entendía muy bien a esa familia. Su padre había adoptado a los mellizos cuando estos tenían tres años de vida, cuando su amiga del alma, Tsunade, se fue al extranjero para reponerse de la muerte de su hijo y nuera. Si bien no podía acostumbrarse a llamar hermanos a esos dos, si los veía como sobrinos y Naruto como primos, era raro para él también llamarlos tíos si eran menores que él.

-Sólo bromeaba, sabes que eres hermosa, no tengo por qué decírtelo, contigo te vasta para decirlo al espejo a diario –dijo condescendiente y dejando pasar a los tres.

Caminaron los cuatro dentro de la casa y en ese momento sonó el timbre. Minato se dio una graciosa vuelta devolviéndose por donde venía para ir a la puerta.

-Hola, Minato –dijo un tipo de mediana estatura y cuerpo delgado. Tras él venían dos pelirrojos de aspecto molesto.

-Pasen, Kakashi, Sasori y Gaara. Me alegro de que estén aquí –los tres eran sobrinos de Minato por parte de su difunta esposa. Cuando estos eran muy pequeños sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo y Kakashi, primo de Kushina, había asumido la tutela de sus hermanos menores. Era muy fácil que los chicos le sacaban de sus casillas y solían tener discusiones en las que los menores se las ingeniaban para salir ganadores. Kakashi, siendo tan pasivo como era y de vez en cuanto algo flojo, los dejaba ganar las discusiones para terminarlas rápidamente.

Kakashi tenía veintiséis años y era profesor de educación física en la escuela de Gaara y Sasori. El que seguía de los chicos era Sasori de catorce años y Gaara de dieciséis.

Por fin estaban todos en casa. Todos devorando lo que había en las bandejas, y Minato se preguntaba si sería suficiente.

-Ahora sí, ya estamos todos –dijo Minato viendo la mínima parte de su familia, pero con la que era más cercano-. Sé que deben estar preguntándose por qué demonios están todos aquí, pero es por algo muy importante y significativo para mí y para…

-Mi papá se va a casar –dijo Naruto cortando el tonto discurso de su padre y logrando ganar la atención de su familia.

-¿Casar? –preguntó el padre del novio, con un bocado de sándwich a medio camino de su boca.

-Sí –dijo mirando mal a Naruto que sólo miraba para otro lado-. Me casaré dentro de tres semanas.

-Vaya –exclamo Kakashi, aun digiriendo la noticia. Sabía claramente que Naruto y Minato necesitaban a alguien en sus vidas después de la muerte de su prima-. No sé muy bien que decir.

-Sé dice felicitaciones, idiota –dijo Deidara yendo a abrazar a Minato-. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo.

-Gracias, Dei-chan –dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

-Y quiero ser la madrina –dijo rápidamente, ganándose un bufido por parte de Ino.

-No puedes ser la madrina… ¡No eres una chica!

-¡Cállate, tonta! –le dijo encarando a su melliza que se paró para agarrase de los pelos.

-Ey, basta las dos –dijo Jiraiya sosteniéndolas de las muecas-. Ninguna será la madrina –les dijo fijamente-. Primero, Dei-chan, aunque te duela, eres un chico…. Por favor, no me mires así –dijo viendo como apretaba los dientes y sus ojos se humedecían-. Además ambas son menores de edad.

-Te odio –dijo Deidara empezando a llorar y refugiándose en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-Dei…

-¿Podemos volver al tema principal? –preguntó Naruto, acostumbrado a este circo.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a la novia? –Preguntó Gaara

-Al novio, primo –dijo Naruto, divertido de robar la atención de la familia a cada rato.

-¿Un hombre? –preguntó el Sasori.

Minato se sentía en medio de un interrogatorio.

-Sí, es un hombre. Se llama Fugaku Uchiha y antes de que Naruto vuelva a meterse en esto –dijo mirando a su hijo de reojo-, es mi jefe, dueño de la empresa en la que trabajo, tiene dos hijos y uno de ellos ve a mi Naru-chan con papas fritas –dijo malintencionado, al ver las mejillas rojas de su hijo.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo molesto de tener la atención de la familia, pero por él, no por su padre. Era cierto que Sasuke no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que se conocieran, pero eso no quería decir que lo viera de otra manera.

-¿O sea que mi hijo se casa, mi nieto está en la mira de un chico al que no conozco y sólo tengo que decir "me parece bien"?

-Básicamente sí, es eso.

-Es increíble –dijo negando con la cabeza. Aceptaba que su hijo rehiciera su vida, pero ¿Comunicárselo un mes antes del matrimonio?

-¿Te vestirás de Novia, Minato? –preguntó Deidara, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Tonto –dijo Minato, más relajado, al parecer, el asunto ya estaba zanjado.

Continuará…

N/A: Bien, puede que a algunos no les guste esta aparición de Deidara y que no fuera como lo querían ver, pues si es así, es mejor que no sigan leyendo, pues Dei será muy niña para esto, aunque al final… bueno, ya lo tengo pensado. Sobre la familia de Minato, quisiera que me dijeran que tal les pareció.

El lunes nos vemos para el próximo, los que me leen saben que los fines de semana no actualizo.

Muchas gracias con sus comentarios.

Un beso

Majo


	4. Capítulo 4: Los Uchiha

**Capítulo 4: Los Uchiha**

La mesa estaba puesta. La cena estaba servida. Los comensales comenzaban a llegar. Lo malo era la actitud de los dueños de casa. Si bien la familia Uchiha se caracterizaba por ser seria y recatada, cuando estaban en familia eran un tanto más relajados. Algo que no estaba pasando ahora.

-¿Puedo saber por qué las caras largas? –preguntó un hombre de mediana edad. Delgado, pálido y largo cabello liso y oscuro.

-Nada, papá –dijo Fugaku.

-No me mientras, Fugaku, nunca lo pusiste hacer antes, mucho menos lo podrás hacer ahora.

Sasuke e Itachi se hicieron a un lado, no queriendo ser blanco de los afilados dardos de su abuelo.

Algo que no tenía para nada Orochimaru, era tacto. Cuando era joven, cerca de los diecisiete años, se enamoró perdidamente de su profesor de historia. Cuando entró a la universidad no dejó de pensar en él y terminó con casarse con Tajima Uchiha, su ex profesor, con quien tuvo tres hijos. Madara, Izuna y Fugaku. Quedó viudo a los cuarenta años, cuando su esposo murió en un atentado en su escuela, donde aún daba clases. Amaba a sus hijos, así como a sus nietos, pero tenía mano dura para educarlos, todos lo respetaban y muchos más le temían.

-Quiero que lleguen los demás, papá –dijo Fugaku, maldiciéndose por comportarse como un pequeño cuando su papá estaba involucrado.

-Madara dijo que no alcanzaría a llegar hoy, pero que llegaría para mañana –dijo Izuna, quien había llegado con su esposo Kagami y su hijo Shisui, quien no bien llegó se perdió por ahí con Itachi, su primo favorito y mejor amigo.

-Ni él ni Óbito llegaran hasta mañana en la noche –informó Orochimaru, mientras agradecía por una copa de vino que un empleado le traía.

-Pues bien, por lo menos estamos todos.

-Claro que n estamos todos –dijo Shisui de repente, ganando la atención de su familia y un bufido de su papá Kagami.

-¿Le dijiste a ese mocoso que viniera? –preguntó de mala gana.

-Iruka es muy tierno, no entiendo por qué lo tratas mal.

-Por qué se está llevando a su bebé –dijo Izuna recibiendo su copa de vino, recibiendo también un golpe en el brazo-. Auch –se quejó-. No es como si estuviera mintiendo. Tea aterra que un día de estos Shisui te diga que se va a vivir con su novio.

-Eso no pasara –dijo el hombre mirando significativamente a su hijo que tragó duro, ante las bromas de su primo, que hacía puyas a su lado para que rebatiera a las palabras de su padre, pero que por respeto y miedo a su "madre" no haría.

-Le pregunté al tío Fugaku si podía asistir a la reunión y a él le pareció bien- dijo tirando la pelota a su tío, que simplemente se quedó mirando a su cuñado esperando los reclamos, pero estos no llegaron.

-Ya llegó, creo –dijo Sasuke al escuchar el timbre y ver como uno de los empleados iba a ver quién era.

-Al fin llegaste –dijo Shisui poniéndose de pie acercándose a su pareja, quien se notaba altamente nervioso. No todos los días te encontrabas en la casa de un Uchiha, con casi una docena de estos. Estaba acostumbrado a Shisui, eran compañeros de universidad, pero no así a la familia poderosa que lo antecedía.

-Buenas noches –saludo el joven con educación, recibiendo la bienvenida de los dueños de casa y sus suegros.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, quiero escuchar porque fuimos solicitados –exigió Orochimaru.

-Los reuní para informarles de mis planes de matrimonio.

-Ya era hora de que trajeras a alguien a casa, hijo, me alegro mucho.

-Su nombre es Minato. Nos casaremos dentro de tres semanas.

-Minato… creo haber escuchado alguna vez de él –dijo Izuna con una mano en su barbilla, mientras los empleados comenzaban a servir la cena.

-Trabaja en la empresa –Informó Fugaku, sin dar más datos.

-¿Alguien en busca de una mejor posición? –preguntó Orochimaru, quien no tenía pelos en la lengua.

-Claro que no –dijo Itachi, hablando por primera vez-. Minato y su hijo son personas respetables.

-¿Su hijo? -preguntó Shisui- ¿Tendrás un nuevo hijo, tío Fugaku?

-Así es, Naruto está terminando la secundaria, gusta de las cosas sencillas como su padre. Sé que no es por el estatus o el dinero que Minato se casa conmigo.

-Entonces me gustaría conocerlos –dijo Orochimaru-. Quiero que los llames, que pongas una hora y fecha. Quiero conocer a quienes compartirán tu vida y la de mis nietos de ahora en más.

-Creo que estás siendo demasiado estric…

Las palabras de Sasuke quedaron en el aire cuando las manos de Orochimaru golpearon la mesa, haciendo callar a todo el mundo y que una pobre criada que venía entrando se retirara asustada por la impresión.

-Quiero que te quede algo claro, Sasuke, en esta familia y en esta compañía no se mueve un papel sin que lo sepa. Recuerda muy bien que Madara, Izuna y Fugaku son los directores administrativos de las Uchiha corp. En sus tres sucursales a través del mundo, pero soy el dueño absoluto y si quiero conocer a quienes llevaran el apellido de mi difunto marido los voy a conocer, así como conocí a Kagami y le di mi aprobación. Así mismo espero conocer a la pareja de Madara, si es que se digna alguna vez a atraer a alguien a la familia, y así mismo conocí esta noche a Iruka-kun, son quien aún no hablo, pero de entrada tiene mi aprobación por su silencio. Shisui suspiro tranquilo, mientras que tomaba la mano de su pareja por sobre la mesa y luego lo soltaba, no fuera a ser que eso le molestara a su abuelo también-. Ahora… -dijo llamando nuevamente la atención- sigamos cenando, ya tendrás tempo de hacer esa llamada, Fugaku.

Fugaku esperaba que su padre le diera su aprobación, aunque tenía una mala espina sobre todo eso. ¿Un mal presentimiento?

Continuará…

N/A: Antes que todo ¿Les ha pasado que se vuelven a enamorar de una serie? Pues me acaba de pasar, haber dejado de ver Naruto por tanto tiempo dio sus resultados. Me puse a buscar personajes, características y más y aparecieron tantos personajes que no había visto, que se me iluminaron los ojos.

Lo segundo. No me maten por Orochimaru, pero es mi personaje favorito, como todos los que me leen saben. Así que tenía que darle una vida, una familia y un futuro romance. Sí, romance. Ya verán o los que me han leído ya saben de quien se trata.

Sobre las parejas y familiaridad de los personajes… bien, es un AU, esto es un mundo paralelo y a mi invención, por lo que los demás personajes que aparezcan serán según lo recuerde o poco que conozca.

Creo que la nota salió más larga que el capítulo, pero ahora lo importante ¿Creen que Orochimaru les dará su aprobación a Minato y Naruto?

Un beso

Majo


	5. Capítulo 5: segunda y rara impresión

**Capítulo 5: segunda y rara impresión**

Fugaku había llamado a Minato para decirle que iría a su casa, que si era posible que los recibiera a él y su papá. Obviamente el rubio no tengo ningún pero a la hora de decir que sí. Le había preguntado si los chicos también irían, en eso estaban, mientras Fugaku manejaba su Mercedes y hablaba por manos libres. Minato por otro lado hablaba por su celular mientras llegaba a la empresa.

-/_Sé que estás un poco incómodo por la actitud de Sasuke/ -_le dijo Fugaku, pues había notado lo poco disimulado que era su hijo.

-/Creo que Naruto puede controlarlo. Si a él no le molesta, no veo por qué a mí me habría de molestar/ -era cierto que le incomodara un poco, después de todo, luego del matrimonio, Sasuke y Naruto serían hermanos- /. Creo que más me preocupa tu papá. Orochimaru-sama no es una perita en dulce/

-/_Sí te tranquiliza, traté de que él no se inmiscuyera, pero es muy llevado a su idea/_

_-/_Es tu padre, será mi suegro y tengo que ganarme su aprobación/ -dijo decidido, no lograrían que Fugaku y él se separaran- /. Trae a tu padre y a los chicos, quiero que conozcan a mi familia también/

-/ _¿Familiares a quienes tengo que ganarme?/ _-Fugaku ya iba llegando a la empresa y vio a Minato parado en la entrada. Colgó la llamada y le hizo señas para que se acercara, lo que Minato hizo enseguida y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

-Tus empleados se dieron cuenta que subí.

-Mis empleados saben que eres el amor de mi vida y con quien me casaré. No puedes pretender que en una empresa como esta se guarde un secreto

-Admites que tu empresa está llena de chismosos –vio que el auto empezaba a andar y no precisamente al estacionamientos- ¿Me está secuestrando, señor Uchiha?

-Lo hago –dijo alejándose de la empresa y encaminándose a la carretera para luego estacionarse en un apartado a mitad de la nada. Apago el motor y se volteó a ver a Minato-. Creo que desde que le dijimos a todos de nuestro matrimonio, no hemos tenido tiempo de estar a solas.

-Bien, eso es algo que sabíamos que iba a pasar –dijo acariciando el rostro de su pareja y acercándose para besarlo.

Cuando estaban juntos, el tiempo pasaba volando, pero trataban de que fuera productivo, como los empresarios que eran.

Las manos de Fugaku se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cintura de su prometido y fueron acercándose poco a poco, hasta que ya no pudieron más con la pasión que llevaban dentro.

De un momento al otro estaban en una batalla de besos, caricias e intentos de arrancarle la ropa a su pareja, contando con el cómodo espacio trasero del auto.

-Fugaku… calma –trataba de poner orden en sus acciones, pero las manos de su pareja bajando sus pantalones estaban volviéndolo locos-. No podemos…

-Claro que podemos –dijo mirándolo con seriedad, dándole a Minato una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Ok, entonces que sea rápido –le dijo atrayendo la cara de su amante para un beso deseoso y jugosos.

A Minato le encantaban las miradas de Fugaku, esas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, esas que con sólo recibirlas lo calentaban a niveles insospechados y terminaban con ellos dos teniendo sexo en la oficina de Fugaku, lejos de las miradas curiosas de quienes ansiaban poder mirar lo que esos dos hacían.

Ahora Minato podía ver un tipo de deseo diferente en los ojos de su amor, mientras le masturbaba no dejaba de ver su pene y relamerse los labios, pero sabía que Fugaku no se atrevería a hacerle una mamada. Algo que él sí estaba muy dispuesto a hacer.

Con un poco de movimientos torpes Minato logró sentar a Fugaku con la espalda contra la puerta y él se ubicó entre sus piernas. Lo besaba mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar el pantalón de su amante y lo bajaba un poco para que su pene saliera a la luz.

-¿Qué pretendes, Minato? –preguntó mientras acariciaba las mejillas ahora sonrojadas de su amante, mientras este tomaba su pene. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, pero quería que se lo dijera. Minato despertaba en él un Fugaku diferente, ambos, codicioso, sexual.

-Voy a tomar tu pene en mi boca y lo voy a chupar –dijo mientras acariciaba el falo que se endurecía más y más en sus manos-, lo voy a mamar hasta que te corras en mi boca.

Fugaku respiraba con dificultad. No espero que las palabras de Minato lo calentaran más.

Minato se dedicó a ese pene por cerca de diez minutos, sin dejar nunca de refregar dentro de su boca, llevarlo hasta el límite de su garganta tratando de abarcar lo más posible, dejando que sus manos se ocuparan del pedazo de carne que su boca no alcanzaba a cubrir. Chupaba sus testículos, mordía delicadamente la cabeza del pene y gemía. Se quejaba y miraba a los ojos de su amante.

Fugaku no podía más. Tomó los cabellos de Minato y enterró su pene lo más hondo que pudo para poder descargarse. Sintió como Minato se atragantaba por ratos y eso le calentaba más. Expulsó todo su semen en la boca de su prometido antes de caer hacia atrás y soltar los rubios cabellos de su amor.

Minato no esperó todo eso, de sus ojos caían lágrimas, pero estaba caliente que no podía esperar por más tiempo. Tomó el pedazo de carne entre sus manos y lo acarició hasta estimularlo lo suficiente. No se quedaría con las ganas, eso estaba claro, por lo que en cuanto vio que estaba duro nuevamente, se sentó sobre Fugaku que lo recibió con una ceja arqueada y sostuvo sus caderas al tiempo en que se introducía.

-Kami… sí –gemía Minato, sintiendo como su ano se dilataba cada vez más. No era virgen, lo había estado haciendo con Fugaku los últimos dos años, por lo que la preparación era un tema ya lejano para ellos. Una gran ventaja a la hora de tener "rapiditos".

-Más rápido, hermoso –le dijo sosteniendo las caderas de Minato e impulsándolo para que saltara sobre su duro pene que ahora estaba más cálido que antes en la boca de Minato.

-¿De verdad quieres que sea rápido? –preguntó abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo lentamente.

Se besaron, se acariciaron y duraron más de lo que hubieran esperado. Ese ritmo pausado les gustaba. Hasta que el orgasmo les atacó. Fugaku volvió a terminar en el interior de Minato y este hizo lo posible por que la razón volviera a él y alargó la mano tomando su camisa para rodear con esta su pene y correrse en ésta.

-Eso fue… intenso –le dijo luego de caer rendido sobre su hombro. Con la respiración irregular.

-Definitivamente –dijo acariciando la parte baja de la cadera de Minato, sobre su columna, para aplacar un poco los dolores que sabría que sufriría.

-Bien, tendremos que ir a casa. No puedo ir a trabajar así –dijo levantando los brazos, pero Fugaku no lo soltaba.

-Quedémonos un rato mas así. Me gusta sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Es cálido.

Minato sonrió de lado y abrazó a su amante nuevamente. No eran de lo que acostumbraban a relajarse así luego de una sesión.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Sé que algo te perturba.

-Mi padre es muy estricto –dijo algo incómodo. No estaba muy de acuerdo de tocar el tema de su padre cuando su pene aún estaba refugiado en el interior de Minato.

-¿Crees que pondrá trabas para nuestro matrimonio? –preguntó preocupado y sentándose derecho, pero luego de unos segundos enarcó una ceja- ¿Es idea mía o vuelves a estar duro?

-Como una roca –dijo atrayéndolo en un beso.

Ya volverían a hablar de su padre, ahora era necesario volver a amarse y luego llamar a la empresa para avisar que él y Minato no se pasarían ese día por la empresa. Además de cambiar el sitio del suceso, puede que su espalda no resista un par de asaltos más en la parte trasera de su auto. Tendría que convencer a Minato de trasladas su amor a un hotel.

Continuará…

N/A: Simplemente feliz con todos sus comentarios. Me agrada que les agrade que esto esté siguiendo así.

Lo otro… espero que les guste el lemon… el primero de muchos…. Muajajajaja

Un beso

Majo

PD: me pidieron las parejas… estas son por ahora:

Fugaku/Minato

Itachi/Deidara (chan)

Sasuke/Naruto

Jiraiya/Orochimaru

Kakashi/Obito

Sai/Gaara

Shisui/Iruka

Izuna/Kagami

Madara/¿? (se aceptan opciones)

¿?/Ino (se aceptan opciones)

¿?/Karin (se aceptan opciones)

Zabusa/Haku (Chan)

Por lo menos estas están en mi mente por ahora.

Goten Trunks5: Pues eso lo veremos, nunca se sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de Orochimaru-sama.

Lunatica Dark: Pues eso de la aprobación, veremos si es que los rubios logran su cometido y que Orochimaru-sama, no ponga muchas trabas.

Luna Lovegood83: Sabes? No tenía idea de qué hacer con Madara, así que me puse a revisar la web y encontré antecedentes de padre, pero no padre para Fugaku, lo que me daba la cuartada ideal para meter a Orochimaru-sama en la familia.


	6. Capítulo 6: reunión entre dos polos

**Capítulo 6: reunión entre dos polos**

Minato estaba sentado en su cómodo living de dos cuerpos. A su lado estaba Fugaku quien le sostenía de la manera tratando de confortarlo, pero la situación estaba tan tensa que no podía simplemente tranquilizarse.

Hace cerca de diez minutos, Orochimaru, Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke habían llegado a la residencia Namikaze. Un lugar grande pero acogedor, sin los notables lujos a los que la familia estaba acostumbrado, pero muy apacible.

Naruto aún no llegaba del colegio, llegaría en cualquier minuto con sus tías y su abuelo.

-¿Desea tomar algo, Orochimaru-sama? –preguntó al ver que las galletas que les ofreció quizás eran demasiado secas.

-Una taza de té, si no es mucha la molestia.

-Claro que no –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Enseguida vengo, siéntanse como en su casa.

Los morenos vieron a Minato salir y le dedicaron miradas molestas a Orochimaru.

-No es necesario que te comportes así, eres más agradable normalmente –le dijo Fugaku.

-Algo en tu prometido me molesta –dijo sin tapujos.

-Por favor –dijo Sasuke-. Tu aura maligna no lo ha dejado ni hablar ¿Qué puede molestarte de él?

-Bien, yo sabré –dijo sin tomarles mucha importancia. Lo malo es que realmente algo no le terminaba de agradar en ese lugar. Era como un mal presentimiento-. Quiero irme.

-¿Perdón, papá? –preguntó Fugaku, molesto por las palabras sin sentido de su progenitor- Si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien insistió en venir.

-Y ahora insisto en que nos vayamos –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Si quieres mi aprobación, bien, te la dio, pero no me quedaré en este lugar ni un minuto más.

-¿Puedo saber por qué desprecia mi hospitalidad, Orochimaru-sama? –preguntó Minato quien regresaba con una taza de té, la cual dejó en la mesa de centro y se quedó de pie junto a su prometido que se había parado cuando lo escuchó llegar junto a él.

-No es nada en tu contra, muchacho –le dijo mirando la puerta-. No me siento nada bien y es mejor que me retire.

-Pero quería que conociera a mi hijo –dijo un poco apenado, pero luego pensó que era lo mejor, prefería no quedar mal con su suegro-. No es problema. Le agradezco que haya venido, Orochimaru-sama –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que incomodó aún más al moreno.

-¡Ya estamos aquí, papá! –dijo su hijo entrando y ganando la atención de todos. Había sido la entrada más inapropiada de su vida y en el momento más inoportuno. Orochimaru lo miró achicando aún más sus bellos ojos, analizándolo. El niño era alegre, vivas, con sonrisa brillante y picara y ahora su rostro se sonrojaba adorablemente. Lo malo de todo es que su instinto aun le gritaba que corriera, que se alejara de ese lugar.

-¿Oro-chan?

Todos en el living, sin excepción alguna, se sorprendieron y abrieron los ojos. Orochimaru abrió los ojos impresionado y luego se sonrojo de manera muy tierna. Algo que nunca nadie admitiría en presencia de la cabeza del clan Uchiha.

-Jiraiya –dijo con tono seco.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntaron Minato y Fugaku a la vez.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo Jiraiya acercándose al hombre mayor que estaba como una estatua frente a él.

-Cállate –dijo Orochimaru con voz siniestra.

-Fuimos novios –reveló Jiraiya, haciendo estremecer a todos.

Orochimaru tenía instintos homicidas en ese momento. Ese miserable mujeriego que le traicionó cuando estaba en primaria… ahora que lo pensaba mejor, fue hace muchísimos años, así que no debería importarle.

-Él es mi padre –presentó Minato, mientras soltaba el aire retenido, ahora no tan seguro de cómo reaccionarían y de que diría su suegro sobre su futura boda.

-Espera –dijo Jiraiya emocionado- ¿Eres el suegro de mi Minato-chan?

-Lo soy –dijo desganado-, pero ahora me estoy yendo.

-¡Vamos! –exclamó pasando un brazo por el hombro de Orochimaru quien le miró molesto por la familiaridad con que lo trataba- Quédate a cenar con nosotros, así yo conozco a mi futuro yerno y tú conoces a mis hijos.

-¿Tus hijos? –preguntó sin querer y luego tratando de patearse mentalmente. ¡Él no debería estar interesado en saber de la vida de ese bastardo!

-¡Claro! –dijo indicando a la entrada donde dos hermosas chicas miraban embobadas a un chico a su derecha. Su mirada se fijó en el muchacho y se acercó sus niñas chasqueando sus dedos- Ey.

Las chicas parpadearon y se sonrojaron al notar su vergonzosa situación, luego se miraron entre sí, retándose con la mirada, para luego relajarse y presentarse.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ino Namikaze –dijo la muchacha con traje colegial de marinera y su cabello tomado en una cola.

-Hola, yo doy Dei –se presentó la otra con una sonrisa, el mismo traje de colegiala marinera y su cabello en media cola y un mechón cayendo de su frente al igual que su melliza.

-Ellas son mis hijas adoptivas –dijo Jiraiya, poniendo énfasis en la palabra hijas, mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos, sin que los invitados entendieran el doble sentido de la frase.

-Ellos son mis nietos, Sasuke –dijo mirando al muchacho, viendo como este devoraba con la mirada al hijastro de su hijo, suspirando con molestia, ya hablaría con él después. Eso era completamente inapropiado- y él es Itachi –presentó al indiferente hombre que trataba de que las miradas de las chicas no le molestaran.

Itachi entendía ahora como Naruto se sentía cunado Sasuke estaba cerca ¡Esas niñas tenían intenciones de violarlo!

-Soy gay –dijo a las niñas que le miraron pestañeando y luego mirándose entre ellas.

-Acabas de perder tu oportunidad, hermanita –dijo Ino con un susurro al oído de su hermano.

-Pues siempre me gritas que soy un chico –le susurró de vuelta. Logando que su hermana abriera los ojos molesta.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! –le gritó para tirarse contra Deidara quien se escondió estratégicamente tras su padre.

-Tranquilícense, por favor –pidió Jiraiya, notando el espectáculo que estaban dando sus bebés-. Si no lo notan, están molestando a la familia de su hermano.

Las muchachas se sacaron la lengua antes de girar las caras indiferentes.

Minato se volvía a preguntar si su familia podía ser más rara y si Orochimaru le daría su bendición ahora.

-Por favor, Dei-chan, Ino y Naruto, vayan a cambiarse ropa –les ordenó y todos desaparecieron de la sala-. Lamento esta situación –le dijo a Orochimaru-, pero si se quedan a cenar, prometo que será una velada agradable –le pidió-. Quiero que estén lo más cómodos posible, de verdad, por lo que sólo le pido una oportunidad.

Orochimaru lo miró, sabiendo que de esto saldrían más momentos vergonzosos, pero la mirada anhelante de Fugaku lo dejó sin palabras y terminó por asentir. Ésta sería una larga velada.

Continuará…

N/A: ¡Juro que no doy más! La verdad que como sabían este capítulo no estaba escrito hasta hoy y además no tuve tiempo, pero creo que salió más largo que los demás y quedé muy conforme con él. Y ya avancé para el de mañana y ya tengo escrito un trocito ¡Los recuerdos de como Fugaku y Minato empezaron su romance!

Un beso

Majo


	7. Capítulo 7: Nuestro primer beso

**Capítulo 7: Nuestro primer beso**

Fugaku se dejó caer en el sillón de su prometido sin nada de delicadeza. No podía creerlo ¡Lo habían logrado!

Debía admitir que contar con la ayuda de su suegro fue algo magnifico. Jiraiya, siendo el ser tan carismático que era, había logrado aplacar el mal humor de su padre. Claro que encontrarse con la noticia de que tu futuro suegro es el ex de tu padre, no es una idea muy bonita.

-Qué bueno que todos se fueran –dijo Minato dejándose caer junto a su pareja que le recibió entre sus brazos.

-Algo que se agradece, pero sabemos que no durará mucho –dijo acariciando la espalda del otro.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó al ver como la mirada de su amor fija en el ventanal que daba a su florido jardín.

-En cómo te conquiste –dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿El cómo me conquistaste? –preguntó riendo- No me conquistaste, Fugaku, fui yo quien te encandiló.

-Debes estar bromeando –dijo atrayéndolo dentro de un fuerte abraso quedando cara a cara-. Si no mal recuerdo, me odiabas, te tuve que conquistar…

-Por qué te encandilé –dijo riendo- admite que te enamoraste tanto de mí que no hallabas las horas de atraparme en tus garras.

-Yo lo veo así –dijo acomodándose para recordar el pasado.

_Minato caminó a paso raudo hacia la oficina de su jefe. Ese idiota mentecato que no tenía idea de la vida se atrevió a cuestionar su último trabajo ante la junta. _

_-Suigetsu –saludó al asistente del director ejecutivo de la empresa-. ¿Me puedes decir si el señor Uchiha se encuentra en su oficina?_

_-Sí está, pero no creo que pueda atenderte._

_-¿Está solo? –preguntó sin tomar en cuenta las anteriores advertencias._

_-Sí, pero… ¡No Minato-san! –gritó al ver que este caminaba en dirección a la oficina de su jefe, pero cuando le dio alcance ya se encontraban los dos frente a Fugaku Uchiha que los miraba por sobre su computador y luego suspiró cansado._

_-Puedes retirarte, Suigetsu –le dijo al joven de cabello celeste que con incomodidad se retiró luego de pedir disculpas-. ¿Puedo saber que pasa, Namikaze-san?_

_-¿Saber? ¿Saber qué si usted lo sabe todo?-dijo con ironía._

_-Noto molestia en tu tono –dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al ventanal, dándole la espalda a ese hermoso hombre que le perturbaba tanto._

_-Catalogó mi trabajo como si se tratara de un trabajo de novatos –dijo tirando los papeles sobre el escritorio._

_-Puedo tolerar muchas cosas, Namikaze, peor no que me faltes el respeto._

_-No lo estoy haciendo –dijo molesto-. Fue usted quien lo hizo cuando malogró mi trabajo._

_Fugaku caminó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia de Minato y lo sostuvo de un brazo para hacer que se sentara y luego ocupó los apoya brazos de la silla para quedar frente a él. Imponiendo su imagen._

_-Sí te presiono es porque sé que puedes hacerlo. El trabajo que entregaqste tiene falencias –vio que iba a hablar y no se arrepintió de poner un dedo sobre sus labios para prohibirle hablar-, no fue una mierda de trabajo, pero es importante que si trabajas para mí, sea el mejor trabajo. Si veo que uno de mis empleados es capaz de llegar más alto, lo voy a impulsar, porque a mí me conviene –vio como el rubio le miraba interrogante-. Dime –dijo quitando el dedo de los labios._

_-Estaba preguntándome si sabe que lo que está haciendo ahora se cataloga como acoso laboral._

_Fugaku enarcó una ceja y luego se alejó para quedar apoyado en la orilla de su escritorio, cruzándose de brazos al igual que Minato._

_-¿Me denunciaras por acoso? –preguntó prepotente. No se reconocía a él mismo, no era así, era más tranquilo y menos "lanzado" a la hora de querer acercarse a alguien._

_-No –dijo de pensarlo por un buen rato-, pero debe admitir que mi trabajo…_

_-Tu trabajo era bueno –dijo admitiéndolo, haciendo sonreír a Minato, algo que de verdad le encantó-, pero pudo haber sido mejor._

_Minato infló los cachetes y luego se sonrojó. No podía creer que se estuviera comportando como un niño. Pidió disculpas y salió de la oficina sin mirarlo a la cara._

_Minato no podía creer lo que tenía al frente. Su celular tenía un mensaje de su jefe, le pedía una oportunidad para hablar con él fuera del trabajo. No era tonto, sabía lo que provocaba en algunas personas, pero que atrajera a su jefe no estaba ni remotamente cerca de sus planes._

_Cuando a hora de la salida estaba preparándose, otra vez su celular sonó. No podía dar crédito a lo que sentía ¡Su corazón estaba latiendo ante el hecho de que fuera el Uchiha! Se preguntó si debía ver el mensaje o no, no le gustaba mentir y no podría decir que iría a ver a su hijo para salvarse de la cita, porque a su padre se le ocurrió llevarse a su hijo de catorce años a pasar el fin de semana con él y sus mellizos de doce años. Tomó el celular y abrió la casilla de mensajes._

"_De verdad quiero hablar contigo, no me dejes esperando._

_Fugaku Uchiha"_

_Sus manos temblaban y no sabía bien que hacer. Quería ir, en el fondo si quería, pero le aterraba el trasfondo de esto, porque aparte sabía que después de ese momento, ya nada sería igual. Él ya no sería sólo el ingeniero de Uchiha corp. Ahora sería el arrastrado tras la fortuna Uchiha._

_Fugaku esperaba en el estacionamiento, dentro de su auto, esperando que su cita llegara, pero eso no pasaba. Tomó su celular y marcó el número al que había estado mandando mensajes. Esperó que sonara y luego contestaron._

_-/¿Diga?/ –Fugaku giró los ojos ante el increíble tono nervioso al otro lado de la línea._

_-Estoy esperándote en el estacionamiento –dijo masajeando el puente de su nariz._

_-/No creo que sea prudente que nos encontremos/ -dijo Minato luego de un sonoro suspiro._

_-¿Y no podías decírmelo a la cara? –preguntó prendiendo el motor, pero de pronto sintió, al otro lado de la línea, el sonido de un motor encendiendo. Sonrió de lado y aceleró sin avanzar, sólo para comprobarlo. Y ahí estaba, al otro lado de la línea, el sonido de su auto acelerando, revelaba la posición de Minato- Ven aquí a decirme la razón a la cara._

_-/Ya no estoy en la oficina/ -y no mentía, el estacionamiento de la empresa estaba en el edificio contiguo, ya que los administrativos tenían otro estacionamiento. Sólo esperaba que Fugaku se fuera luego y así poder ir a su auto para manejar a casa._

_-No entiendo a lo que le tienes miedo –dijo saliendo del auto, sin apagar el motor y caminando un poco, tenía una idea bastante acertada de donde podía estar Minato, justo tras un pilar a unos cuantos autos del suyo. Lo vio contra el pilar, tomando el celular con las dos manos y temblando. Se apoyó contra el pilar, pero del lado contrario, sin soltar el celular-. Dime a que le temes._

_Minato saltó en su lugar, Fugaku lo había descubierto, pero no se movió de su lugar._

_-/Siempre he juzgado mal a aquellos que quieren subir en las empresas en base a sus contactos y artimañas. Siento como si…/_

_-No es como si me hubieras estado coqueteando._

_-/Lo sé/ –dijo apagando el celular y apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás, no valía la pena seguir malgastando minutos de su plan telefónico-, pero estamos en una empresa en que las paredes tienen ojos y oídos, el que saliera hoy con usted será el tema de conversación mañana –confesó-. Perderé todo el respeto de mis subalternos._

_-¿Entonces no es porque no quieras ir? –preguntó esperanzado. No en vano había estado poniendo de su parte mandándole regalos y mensajes de salud y felicitaciones cuando las merecía._

_-Claro que no –dijo riendo un poco-, pero no es el tema._

_-Yo creo que sí –dijo saliendo de su escondite y acorralando a Minato contra el pilar-. ¿Te gusto? –le preguntó de frente, notando como las mejillas de Minato se sonrojaban._

_-Sí –confesó-. Creo que tu insistencia me ayudo a descubrir mis sentimientos –dijo tuteando._

_-¿Te gustaba de antes? –le preguntó elevando una de sus cejas._

_-Creo que mi empeño por hacer las cosas bien, era por complacerte._

_-Eso es bueno –dijo antes de acercarse y besarlo. Por fin lo podía besar, luego de tres meses de indirectas._

Minato sonreía ante los recuerdos de su primer bezo, ante de acercarse a besar a su amor.

En la casa de Jiraiya éste no paraba de recordarle a todo el mundo lo feliz que estaba de haber vuelto a encontrar a Orochimaru, mientras que Ino lo escuchaba, pues Deidara había agarrado la mano de su sobrino y lo había arrastrado fuera de la sala en dirección a su habitación. Cuando estuvieron en esta le dijo a Naruto su secretito.

-Ya había visto a Itachi antes –le confesó, logrando que Naruto le tomara más atención de la que le había puesto antes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? –preguntó todo de largo.

-Hace un mes fuimos a la universidad de Tokio para una investigación de estudio, una orientación de nuestro futuro –le dijo dando vueltas-. Él estudia allá, lo sé, lo vi, me ayudo cuando unos idiotas me dijeron una estupidez –dijo recordando a su héroe-. Él es genial, es atento, es súper y es guapísimo.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo por…? –le incitó para saber.

-Es tu futuro hermano mayor… en algo puedes ayúdame.

-No me meteré en eso, Dei, eso es asunto tuyo –dijo parándose-. Yo ya tengo mis propios dramas con Sasuke.

-Uy sí, lo noté –dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Lo lamento mucho por ti, ya estás en su mira.

-Oye, yo no soy una presa –dijo ofendido.

-Pues por lo que pude ver, estás muy cerca de cero. Él te ve como un desafío.

-No logrará nada –dijo terco-. Y sobre lo que me pides, no te puedo ayudar, Dei, te consideras una chica, te sientes como una chica, pareces una chica. Lo siento, pero Itachi es completamente gay.

-Lo sé –dijo bajando la cabeza, se notaba que tenía ganas de llorar-. Eso es en lo que también me tendrás que ayudar.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su tío.

-Quiero que me ayudes a ser un chico –dijo apenado-. Si Itachi quiere un chico, pues me la jugaré por él.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, viendo lo deprimido que estaba su primo. Para él, si Itachi se interesara en Deidara, tendría que amarlo por quien era, no por como él lo quiera ver. Aunque no podía hacer nada con ese testarudo, era un Namikaze después de todo y estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiera.

Continuará…

N/A: Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero me cortaron el internet.

En recompensa les doy un capítulo más largo, ¿Lo notaron?

Muchas gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews

Un beso

Majo

Lunatica Dark: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Luna Lovegood83: Me alegro que te gustara, ya verás cómo reaccionara Orochimaru mas adelante


	8. Capítulo 8: De compras y cambios

**Capítulo 8: De compras y cambios**

Naruto sentía como era prácticamente arrastrado de tienda en tienda.

-Deidara –llamó a su tío que no paraba de arrastrarlo para ver una nueva tienda.

-Vamos, tú dijiste que me ibas a complacer –le dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Prometiste que me ibas a ayudar.

-Lo sé, pero eres insoportable cuando se trata de compras –dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Oh, que hermoso –dijo viendo un vestido color celeste con volados blancos y pequeñas florecitas de color azul- ¿No crees que se me vería hermoso? –le modeló a su sobrino que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-¡Deidara! –gritó sin notarlo, ganando la atención de todos a su alrededor. Las vendedoras le dieron una mala mirada y siguieron con lo suyo, mientras las mejillas de Naruto se teñían de rojo- Mira lo que me haces hacer –le regañó al menor.

-Lo siento –dijo bajando la cabeza apenada, mientras miraba el piso. Le gustaba Itachi, lo había defendido sin conocerlo y sin esperar nada a cambio. Además era el tipo más guapo e interesante que conociera-. De verdad quiero que esto resulte –dijo sollozando.

-¿Algún problema, señorita? –preguntó un sujeto que se acercó pensando que era una pelea de novios.

-No pasa nada –dijo tomando la mano de Deidara para sacarlo de ahí.

-No te hablo a ti, mocoso –le dijo el sujeto que ahora se paró cortándoles el paso, llamando la atención de todos.

-Mira, no quiero problemas… -notando que en una pelea contra el tipo de casi dos metros y cien kilos, no tendría ni una oportunidad.

-Entonces no te entrometas –le dijo empujándolo por los hombros.

-¡No! –gritó Deidara esperando la inminente pelea, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-¿No sabes que no puedes golpear a un doncel, idiota? –le preguntó el hombre que se puso entre Naruto y el sujeto violento.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo el sujeto yéndose contra el recién llegado, pero fue detenido por otro tipo, similar al que lo enfrentó, pero mayor.

-Creo que ya están dando un espectáculo penoso –dijo tomando su muñeca, a escasos centímetros de la cara del primer héroe.

-Basta los dos –dijo Naruto reponiéndose del empujón-. Creo ser lo suficientemente mayor como para defenderme solo –dijo a los recién llegados.

-No veo que estuvieras dominando la situación –le dijo el mayor.

-Esto no te incumbe –dijo el rubio rencoroso.

-No le hables así a tu hermano mayor, Naruto –dijo Deidara casi con corazones en los ojos.

Itachi y Sasuke estaban frente a ellos, defendiéndolos de un mastodonte.

El sujeto se alejó del lugar, al verse contra tres hombres a los cuales había enfadado. Naruto tomó la mano de Deidara, molesto por todo lo pasado y salió de la tienda, sin escuchar los reclamos de quien arrastraba tras él.

-Ey, esperen –dijo Sasuke caminando tras los rubios.

Naruto paró cuando estuvieron fuera del lugar en el cual habían hecho el numerito. Se giró a ver a los morenos que los seguían y se preguntó por qué estarían allí, no tendrían por qué estar en el centro comercial.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos, poniendo a Deidara tras suyo, algo inútil, porque la muchacha trataba de llamar la atención de Itachi a toda costa.

-Vengo por unos materiales para la universidad e Itachi me acompañó –contestó Sasuke, sin tomarle mucha importancia, pero sin dejar de mirar nunca a Naruto.

-Pero ya me tengo que ir –dijo Itachi dándose vueltas-. Pórtense bien –dijo alejándose con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de tela y la otra despidiendo a los chicos sin voltearse.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Sasuke al ver como a Deidara casi se le escurría la baba.

-Nada –contestó negando con la cabeza-. Vamos, Dei-chan –le dijo a su tío.

-Los acompaño –dijo Sasuke caminando tras de ellos, que sin decir nada se iban alejando.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Naruto- No, no, no, no, no –dijo haciendo movimientos con sus brazos exagerando su postura-. Nadie te invitó.

-¡Yo te invito! –dijo Deidara colgándose del brazo de Sasuke, quien le miró levantando una ceja.

-Pensé que quien te gustaba era Itachi –dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos nuevamente-. Aunque creo que es mejor...sólo es un poco mayor que tú, aunque de todas formas lo denuncia por pedofilia.

-No tengo interés en Sasuke-san –dijo la chica-, sólo quiero sus datos.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó Sasuke, sin saber qué es lo que le molestaba de todo eso, que el pequeño rubio no le viera como un posible novio, o que Naruto no se mostrara ni remotamente celoso.

-Tú puedes decirme que es lo que le gusta a Itachi-san –dijo directo.

-¿Aparte de los chicos? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, mientras caminaban los tres por el mall.

-Eso no es problema –dijo Naruto casi en un susurro, mirando las vitrinas de ropa, viendo varios conjuntos que le gustaban par su tío-. Entremos aquí.

-¿Buscas algo de ropa, Naruto? –le preguntó Sasuke, deseoso de verlo modelar para él alguno de los osados conjuntos que vio en la pared del fondo.

-Sí, pero no para mí –dijo viendo unos jeans muy ajustados y pitillos, buscando la talla de Deidara-. Creo que este te puede quedar bien.

-Qué modelo más feo –dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba.

-Es un modelo de chico –dijo lo obvio-, tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto.

-Bien –dijo mirándolos y yendo al probador.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en un perchero junto a Naruto.

-¿De verdad se hará pasar por chico para agradar a Itachi? –preguntó aséptico- Creo que mi hermano es algo más inteligente de lo que creen.

-Pues al parecer no lo es tanto –dijo Naruto, tragándose las ganas de reír- y al parecer tú tampoco.

-No te entiendo.

-Deidara no es chica –dijo elevando los hombros.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –dijo descruzando los brazos.

-No –dijo tomando una polera corta y muy pegada a la piel y pasándosela a Deidara por sobre el probador-. Deidara nació hombre… doncel, de hecho, pero siempre le atrajo más la idea de ser una chica.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo viendo como Deidara, el chico, salía del probador con una ropa muy provocadora mientras daba una vuelta para que apreciaran su atuendo-. Esto es una verdadera sorpresa.

-Bien, creo que a esto le puedo poner un par de brillos –dijo Deidara viendo su redondo trasero en el espejo y viendo lo sin resplandor que estaba.

-Los Namikaze guardamos muchos secretos, hermano –dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos tras la espalda con gesto infantil.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, al parecer su hermano no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, mientras que él se interesaba aún más en ese rubio revoltoso e impertinente.

Continuará…

N/A: No saben cómo me reí escribiendo este capítulo, de verdad espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios

Un beso

Majo

hinaya : Sí, creo que Deidara sítiene más pocibilidaddes que Sakura.

Luna Lovegood83: Me alegro que te guste y ya veras lo de Jiraiya y Oro-chan.

Nagi94: Me alegro que te guste y gracias por tus palabras.

Lunatica Dark: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deceos y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 9: Una cena con recuerdos

**Capítulo 9: Una cena con recuerdos**

Jiraiya estaba revolviendo su tercer café, poniéndole más azúcar de la que debería, pero necesaria para pasar el mal rato que estaba viviendo.

-¿Necesita algo más? –preguntó la guapa mesera que mostraba su escote descaradamente.

-No, gracias –le dijo sonriendo, mientras recibía un plato con galletas de mantequilla.

Jiraiya revisó su reloj por quinta o quizás sexta vez en menos de diez minutos. No podía creer que lo hubieran dejado plantado. Estaba a punto de maldecir, pero lo vio llegar. Se puso de pie cuando su acompañante hubiera llegado a su lado.

-Creí que no vendrías –dijo volviendo a sentarse-. Estas muy hermoso, Orochimaru.

El moreno lo miró molesto, sin poder creer que de verdad estuviera ahí.

-Terminemos con esto rápido –dijo pidiendo la carta a la muchacha que se acercó a ellos cuando llegó.

-Ey, calma –dijo Jiraiya sonriendo-. Pareces incómodo.

-Me extorsionaste, maldito –dijo molesto, mientras apretaba los ´puños-. Voy a mandar a que te asesinen.

-Calma, precioso…

-No me llames así –dijo casi erizándose-. Esto tiene que ser una maldita deuda de mi otra vida. Quizás fui un maniaco asesino que experimentaba con gente. Sólo así se explica que tenga que sufrir con tu presencia.

Jiraiya sonrió incomodo, no podía creer que de verdad Orochimaru estuviera tan irritado con él.

-Quería que nos juntáramos por nuestros hijos, para que ellos no se sientan incomodos cuando nos juntemos en familia.

-Basta –dijo haciendo como que vomitaba –creo que me enfermo cuando escucho familia y nosotros en la misma oración.

-Idiota –dijo achicando los ojos-. Me tomas por un tonto.

-Nunca te tomé muy enserio.

-Ni siquiera cuando éramos novios.

-Ese es otro tema que me molesta –le dijo antes de parar por la chica que se acercaba para tomar su orden-. Tráiganos dos café, una tarta de duraznos y una de manzana.

-Enseguida –dijo la chica antes de retirarse.

-Veo que aun sabes mis gustos –dijo al darse cuenta que le pidió un pastel de manzana.

-Eres demasiado básico como para cambiar aunque pase los años –dijo con desprecio.

-Recuerdo que eras más tierno y que me amabas.

-Mi amor por ti murió cuando me engañaste con tu amiga.

Jiraiya tosió incómodo. Era cierto que siempre le gustaron las mujeres y los chicos lindos, de hecho, si mal no recordaba, Orochimaru era una preciosidad de doncel cuando se conocieron en primaria.

_Jiraiya estaba aburrido mirando por la ventana de su salón de clase. Su maestro le había llamado la atención por estar molestando a una muchacha pelirroja, muy hermosa._

_-Pongan atención, por favor –dijo el profesor-. Quiero que le den la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero._

_Jiraiya aún tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano y mostrados aburrido. Mas todo eso cambio cando un hermoso niño entró al salón, ganando la atención de todos los alumnos. Era tan pequeño, frágil, hermoso que Jiraiya se quedó sin habla… o por lo menos eso duró un segundo._

_-¡Eres hermoso! –dijo parándose y golpeando la mesa._

_El pobre niño que acababa de llegar se sonrojo tanto que pensó que se desmayaría, mientras el maestro regañaba al gritón. Ya luego el maestro volvió al frente, habiendo dejado un chichón en la cabeza plateada de Jiraiya._

_-Preséntate, por favor._

_-Mi nombre es Orochimaru, por favor, cuiden de mi –se presentó haciendo una reverencia._

_-Bien –dijo el maestro y vio que no quedaban más lugares vacíos que el que estaba junto a Jiraiya, quien tenía los ojos brillantes y casi lustraba el asiento a su lado para que el niño nuevo fuera allí- Jiraiya –llamó el maestro._

_-¡Sí! –gritó poniéndose de pie._

_-Cambia de lugar con Tsunade –dijo mostrando tres espacios más adelante, donde una rubia se reía de la cara de idiota de Jiraiya._

_-Pero, pero… -boqueaba como pez- ¡Oh, vamos! –hiso pataleta._

_-¡Hazme caso, Jiraiya!_

_-Lo siento, Sarutobi sensei –dijo bajando la cabeza de mala gana y tomando sus cosas y caminando adelante, casi ladrando a su compañera que pasó por su lado para ocupar el preciado espacio que era su santuario al final del salón, donde nadie le molestaba y podía dormirse las clases._

_-Orochimaru, toma asiento junto a Tsunade, por favor –le dijo el maestro, sonriendo casi maquiavélico al ver como los sueños de conquista de su alumno problema se iban al drenaje._

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó Orochimaru molesto al ver como el idiota no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Sólo recordaba cuando te conocí –dijo con aire soñador.

-Oh, cuando eras un pequeño hentai –dijo malintencionado.

-Aun lo soy, precioso –dijo elevando sus cejas.

-No estoy en busca de un romance, Jiraiya, sólo quiero que dejes de molestarme.

-Pues no te demoraste mucho en decir sí cuando te invité a salir –dijo tomando su café. El cuarto café, pero este estaba un poco frio, pues se había perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo –dijo dejando su tasa con elegancia y tomando el cuchillo, sólo para darle énfasis a sus palabras-. No puedes decir nunca, a nadie, de lo que vivimos juntos.

-No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto –dijo divertido-. Es una buena historia para nuestros nietos.

-A ti te deja bien –dijo poniéndose de pie-, pero no me veré como un cornudo ante mis nietos, quienes me respetan –dijo yéndose del café. Ya había cumplido con venir a reunirse con el bastardo.

Jiraiya se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Sabía que cuando joven le hizo daño a Orochimaru, pero esperaba que ese rencor hubiera quedado justo ahí, en el pasado.

-¿Papá?

-Minato –saludó a su hijo que se acercaba a él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por un café –dijo sentándose frente a su padre y notando la taza extra- ¿Estabas con alguien?

-Sí –dijo llamando a la camarera- tráigame un café… ¿algo más?

-Me encantaría un gran trozo de torta de manjar y piña –dijo Minato, casi con corazones en los ojos.

-Bien… creo –dijo mirando raro a su hijo e indicándole a la camarera que trajera lo pedido.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó a su padre. Esas absurdas preguntas que no necesitaban de palabras.

-Estaba con Orochimaru.

-¿Perdón? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- Por Orochimaru te refieres a…

-Sí, a tu suegro –dijo sin tomarle importancia, cuando la chica llegaba con el pedido-. Preciosa, tráeme un vaso con agua helada, por favor.

-¿Qué hacías tú con mi suegro? –Preguntó cuándo la chica se fue y comiendo de su pastel- Esto está exquisito –dijo saboreándose-. Volviendo al tema… ¡Dime que no lo arruinaste! –le dijo amenazándolo con el tenedor de la torta.

-Guarda tu sable, hijo, que no mancille tu prestigio –dijo divertido-. No, sólo recordábamos el pasado.

-Y supongo que estas aquí solo porque no cometiste tus planes.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? –Preguntó con aire impresionado- No, mis planes de una noche de locura se fueron a la mierda.

Minato se ahogó son su café, sin querer preguntar si era verdad que su padre quería llevarse a su suegro a la cama.

Continuará…

N/A: Pues aquí otra de las parejas.

Sé que es poquito, pero quiero que esto dure… naaaaaaaaaaaa lo que pasa es que tenemos que ir conociendo pareja a pareja

Un beso

Majo

PD: Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

PD2: ¡Me hicieron ver Naruto otra vez, sólo para buscar a Hashirama! Ahora lo amo XD

Goten Trunks5: Me alegro mucho que te guste

Lunatica Dark: Lo mejor es la curiosidad. Ya veras lo que viene.


	10. Capítulo 10: De compras

**Capítulo 10: De compras**

Naruto se miró en el espejo, sin estar plenamente conforme con su imagen, el traje celeste no estaba mal, pero suponía que podían tener algo mejor que ofrecerle a él y sus tíos.

-¿Estás listo, Naruto? –preguntó su padre fuera del probador.

-Ya salgo –dijo antes de elevarse de hombros, de todos modos estaba ahí por su papá, no porque de verdad estuviera interesado en un traje tan estrambótico.

-Te vez hermoso, bebé –dijo Minato al ver salir a su hijo, según él, un verdadero ángel.

-Parezco un muñequito de pastel de bodas –dijo de mala gana.

-El color no me gusta, Minato –dijo Deidara saliendo del otro probador, sin estar de acuerdo con el traje de dos piezas que tenía, traje de hombre.

-Pues yo concuerdo con mi hermano –dijo Ino parada junto a Minato viendo su vestido celeste en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Quién eligió el color, papá? –preguntó Naruto mirándose nuevamente en el espejo y sin llegar a convencerse.

-Tu abuelo –dijo mirando a los adolescentes incomodos que desfilaban frente a él.

-Con razón –dijeron los tres a coro.

-Papá tiene el gusto en la planta de los pies –dijo Deidara con las manos en las caderas.

-Pues vean ustedes y decidan un color o modelo entre los tres –dijo Minato-, quiero que sus trajes convienen.

-Bien, que elija Deidara –dijo Naruto.

-Sí, mi hermano tiene mejor gusto que papá.

-Que crueles son –dijo Jiraiya en una esquina en donde veía a sus amores que no apreciaban su trabajo. Él encontraba que sus trajes eran preciosos.

El teléfono de Minato sonó y él lo revisó viendo en la pantalla el nombre de su prometido.

-Fugaku –saludó mientras paseaba por la tienda, donde los tres adolescentes se paseaban buscando el modelo que mejor les acomodara.

-/¿Qué haces?/ -preguntó Fugaku desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy con mis niños viendo trajes para la boda –le contó.

-/Ya veo/ -dijo algo desanimado- /Pensaba en que saliéramos a algún lado, no sé, al cine quizás/

-¡Me parece fantástico! –dijo emocionado- ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme? Estamos en la tienda que me recomendaste.

-/Estaré ahí en veinte minutos/

-Me parece perfecto. Te amo.

-/Y yo a ti/ -dijo antes de colgar.

-Bien, apresúrense –dijo Minato, emocionado de salir con su amor.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa ahora? –preguntó Naruto.

-Fugaku me invitó al cine y viene por mí, así que quiero que se apuren en elegir.

-Pues ya elegimos –dijo Deidara-. La encargada fue por nuestras tayas para probarlos.

-Entonces te los dejo –dijo Minato al voltearse a ver a su padre, pero este hablaba animosamente con la dueña de la tienda-. Padre –le llamó y no dejó de llamarlo hasta que el hombre le puso atención y volteo a verlo- ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí, por favor?

-Un segundo –le dijo a la mujer que sonrió encargada- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Compórtate o se lo diré a Orochimaru-sama.

-Oro-chan y yo no tenemos nada –dijo quitándole importancia.

-Oh, bien, entonces no te molestará ni arruinara ningún plan el que hable de esto con mi suegro.

Jiraiya le mantuvo una mirada desafiante por unos minutos, los cuales fueron escasos al ver que su hijo sí podía arruinar sus planes con un cometario como ese.

-Bien., tú ganas –dijo como niño pequeño- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que te quedes con los chicos –le dijo triunfal-. Fugaku vendrá por mí en un rato y saldremos, así que tú te llevaras a los chicos a tu casa.

-¿Naruto también?

-¿Qué de malo hay en eso?

-Creo que sería bueno que Naruto y tu prometido pasaran tiempo juntos –dijo tomando una actitud seria-. Sin mal no me acuerdo, sólo han estado juntos un par de veces y es mejor que se habitué con él.

-Creo que tienes razón dijo al ver que los chicos venían con los trajes de un tono verde botella que al parecer a todos les gustaba-. ¿Esos trajes escogieron?

-Ya verás que bien nos quedan –dijo Deidara entrando al probador, mientras Naruto e Ino hacían lo mismo en los probadores continuos.

Miento y Jiraiya esperaron un buen tiempo antes de que los chicos salieron, pero en ese momento llegó Fugaku, quien no venía solo.

-Antes de que digas algo –dijo dando un beso corto a su prometido cuando llegó junto a él-, he de decir que ellos no están en el plan.

-Buenas tardes, Minato-san –saludó Itachi.

-Buenos días –saludó Sasuke, mirando alrededor, seguramente impaciente por ver a Naruto ahí.

-Buenas tardes –saludó a los muchachos-. Y si no te molesta, me gustaría que ellos también vinieran.

-¿Se puede saber por que?

-Quiero que Naruto pasé un poco mas de tiempo con ustedes, que los conozca bien…

-Me parece perfecto –dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo a Minato.

-Nadie te preguntó, Sasuke, así que mantente cayado.

-No lo retes, Fugaku –pidió Minato sonriendo.

-Bien –dijo suspirando-. Me parece buena idea. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Aquí estoy –dijo saliendo del probador, luego de haber escuchado que los otros habían llegado y que lo habían incluido en una salida sin preguntárselo si quiera.

Sasuke casi babea el lugar. Naruto estaba precioso con ese traje de color verde botella, camisa gris y corbata negra. Se veía elegante, pero moderno y sus grandes ojos azules resaltaban más aun con los vivos colores.

-Te vez bien, hijo –dijo Minato- ¿Dei-chan e Ino estarán bien? –preguntó al ver que ellos no salían del probador.

-No sé –dijo Naruto yendo al probador de Ino, pero esta venía saliendo, y sí, definitivamente se veía preciosa en ese vestido corto con bolados y el mismo tono al de su primo-. Te queda genial.

-Lo sabía dijo dando una vuelta, modelando a su improvisado público.

-Deidara –llamó Naruto a su tío, pero este no contestó, así que abrió la puerta y se encontró al rubio hecho un mar de lágrimas-. Eh… ya venimos –dijo a los demás entrando en el probador-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo –dijo hipando-. Siento como si estuviera disfrazada frente a Itachi.

-Te molesta que él esté aquí.

-No, pero me aterra que me vea así y de todos modos no llame su atención.

-¿Cómo sabrás que eso pasará si no sales de este probador?

Deidara tenía miedo, tenía pánico de que le encantara a Itachi así, y no poder volver a ser como era, ponerse esos hermosos vestidos que siempre usaba. No era lo mismo que con jeans o short, peor que si se notaba que era un chico, pero era algo más unisex, no como un traje netamente masculino.

-Vamos –le dijo Naruto estirando la mano-. Todos te apoyamos, aunque aún no sé por qué. Él es demasiado mayor para ti.

-Lo hacen porque me quieren –dijo sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas-. Gracias –le dijo antes de salir del probador junto a su sobrino.

-Oh, mi bebé, te vez hermoso –dijo Jiraiya yendo a apretujar a Deidara, sólo Kami sabía lo feliz que estaba de que la fase travesti de su hijo estuviera pasando, sin saber los conflictos internos por los que el chico estaba pasando.

Otro que estaba teniendo conflictos internos era Itachi.

-¿No sabías que la hermosa Dei-chan era un chico, verdad? –preguntó Sasuke a su hermano, feliz de saber algo que el mayor ignoraba.

-Me siento engañado –dijo simplemente, sin dejar de ver la frágil criatura en brazos de Jiraiya.

-Te vez espectacular, Deidara –dijo Minato abrazando a su azorado hermanito-. De verdad tienes mucho mejor gusto en ropa que papá.

-Gracias –dijo avergonzado, ni como chica llamaba tanto la atención como en ese momento.

-Bien, creo que es momento de que se vayan –dijo Jiraiya al ver todo el espectáculo que estaban formando.

-Sí, vayan a cambiarse, nos llevamos esos trajes –decretó Minato feliz de tener los trajes de los chicos y acercándose cada vez más a su día especial.

Continuará…

N/A: Por hoy lo dejaremos hasta ahí, mañana veremos la salida. Hoy tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso y me duelen los ojos al escribir, sino, creo que lo hubiera escrito todo hoy.

Mañana contesto sus mensajes, a los que me faltaron, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de mandarlos.

Un beso

Majo


	11. Capítulo 11: Paseo familiar

**Capítulo 11: Paseo familiar**

Naruto no se sentía incómodo, honestamente hablando, desde que conoció a los Uchiha era la primera vez que estaba a gusto con su nueva familia.

-¿Qué película veremos? –preguntó Naruto al ver la cartelera.

-Una de acción –pidió Itachi. Él era de las cosas más tranquilas, más "románticas", pero a su salida se había unido Deidara y el chico no dejaba de mirarlo, ciertamente había sido un impacto el saberlo un hombre, pero con ese jeans ajustado de color verde y la polera amplia de color blanco y flores de cerezo, le quedaban realmente hermoso.

-Pues elijan –dijo Fugaku quien sostenía a Minato de la mano, no queriendo que se alejara mucho de su lado, algo que le fascinaba al rubio, claramente.

-¿Qué quieres ver? – le preguntó Sasuke que estaba parado junto a Naruto mirando la cartelera.

-No sé muy bien –dijo viendo los títulos.

-Veamos esa –dijo el más joven apuntando una de las pancartas gigantes.

-Deidara, no sabía que te gustaran los autos –dijo Minato, leyendo "Rápido y Furioso 6"

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó haciendo un puchero que mando una puntada a la ingle de Itachi, pero que se obligó a no tomar en cuenta.

-Nada, Dei –dijo Minato- ¿Están de acuerdo con la película? –preguntó a los demás los cuales asintieron y se fueron por las entradas.

Pasaron las dos horas que duraba la película en paz. Minato poco vio de la película, pues, pese a lo que pensaba de ver una película con Fugaku, no se esperó que este lo besara a cada rato y lo distrajera. Naruto sentía las miradas de Sasuke, pero solo reía y negaba con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke por sus pequeños avances. Itachi trataba de no poner atención a su acompañante, pero Deidara era de esos adolecentes que se emocionaban con cada escena, por lo que chillaba, babeaba por "Toreto" y lloró con el final de una de las protagonistas. Era imposible que Itachi no tuviera su vista puesta en el niño ese.

Salieron del cine y se dirigieron a comer algo. Naruto y Deidara querían pizza, algo que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza a Fugaku, pero ver la ilusión en los lindos ojos de su hijastro lo dejó sin excusar, así que se dirigieron al patio de comidas del centro comercial en el que estaba.

-Necesito ir al baño –dijo Minato antes de que llegaran a la mesa.

-Bien, pero date prisa –dijo Minato.

-Quiero una pizza Margarita –dijo para que pidieran su pizza mientras el volvía.

-Yo quiero pizza Napolitana –dijo Sasuke-. Acompañaré a Naruto, también necesito ir.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido –dijo Fugaku dándole una mirada significativa a Sasuke, que sólo negó con la cabeza. No estaba en sus planes atacar a Naruto o algo así.

Casi corrieron al baño para poder volver pronto. Sasuke fue el primero en llegar, habiendo ganado la carrera implícita que tuvieron, pero en cuando fue a entrar al cubículo fue empujado adentro, cayendo sentado en el inodoro, que por suerte estaba con su tapa abajo.

-Que demon…

Naruto se acercó a su hermano y lo besó con hambre, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, haciendo que Sasuke lo sujetara de la cintura. El mayor no se esperó nunca este ataque, se sentía intimidado, divertidamente asaltado. Acarició la espalda de Naruto que no dejaba de besarlo y acariciar su nuca, divirtiéndose con los cabellos entre sus dedos. Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control, pero antes de lo que hubiera pensado, Naruto se paró y se puso un dedo en los labios, haciéndole la señal del silencio antes de salir del baño y yendo a lavarse las manos antes de correr en dirección al patio de comida. Sasuke por su lado respiraba agitado y abría los ojos sin creer lo que había pasado, tuvo que golpearse la cara para reaccionar y salir del baño para dirigirse tranquilamente al patio de comida y buscar a su familia. Cuando llegó ya todos estaban sentados, pero casi no habían comido nada, Naruto estaba entre su tío y padre, estratégicamente frente al único asiento desocupado que estaba en el lugar.

-Qué bueno que llegaste –dijo Minato-, pensé que Naruto te había jugado una treta.

-No le hice nada, papá –dijo Naruto- ¿Verdad, Sasuke? –dijo mirando al moreno que entrecerró los ojos, pero que luego soltó el aire.

-No, no hiso nada –dijo sentándose y comiendo, pero en eso estaba cuando sintió que su pie se rosaba con otro que le estaba sobando.

¡Naruto lo estaba acosando!

El resto de la comida siguió en paz, en lo cabe decir. Naruto le demostró a Sasuke que no era el tranquilo muchachito que todos los Uchiha creían, así que no se lo tomara tan a la ligera. Sasuke quedó ansioso de volver a repetir la experiencia del baño.

Llegaron a dejar a los Namikaze. Naruto se despidió educadamente de todos, sin tomar en cuenta a Sasuke que quería decirle algo. Deidara, siendo quien era, se despidió de todos con un beso, habiendo rosado los labios de Itachi como si fuera un accidente, lo que lo hiso sonrojarse notoriamente.

-Gracias por este día, amor –le dijo Minato a su pareja, cuando se hubieran alejado los chicos en dirección al auto que había llegado a recogerlos.

-No es nada –dijo abrazándolo-. Aunque me preocupan un poco las parejitas que se están formando a nuestro alrededor.

-Lo sé –dijo suspirando-. No veo mucho problema entre Sasuke y Naruto.

-No lo hay –dijo de acuerdo-, pero Itachi y tu hermano…

-Sí. Deidara es muy pequeño aun y sobre su actitud estos últimos días. Sé que hace de todo por ser un chico nuevamente, sólo por Itachi, pero no sé por cuanto podrá mantener eso.

-¿Crees que pueda hacerle mal?

-Deidara se siente como una chica, no llevar sus vestidos, los cuales ha elegido él mismo, porque se siente cómoda con ellos. No sé cuánto aguantará antes de explotar.

-Bien, creo que eso se lo tenemos que dejar a ellos.

-¿Y tu padre?

-¿Qué pasa con papá?

-¿Sabías que se ha estado encontrando con mi padre? –preguntó divertido.

-¿Cómo? –contra preguntó algo desubicado- De eso no fui informado.

-Pues así es, mi amor –dijo abrazándolo por última vez-. Miedo me da presentar a nuestras familias nuevamente, creo que entre todos se montarían una orgia.

-Tonto –dijo antes de besarlo-. Nos vemos mañana en la empresa.

-Adiós –se despidió y entró a su casa. Deidara y Naruto ya estaban frente al televisor y fue a apagarlo inmediatamente.

-¡Minato! –gritaron los dos al ver su artículo domestico más amado siendo apagado.

-Quiero hablar seriamente con los dos –dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas-. Naruto, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste hoy a Sasuke? Y no me digas que nada, porque te conozco bien y tu cara cuando volviste del baño te delató. Algo hiciste.

-Nada malo, si es lo que piensas.

-Dímelo –exigió.

-Bien –dijo resignado-. Lo besé.

-Será tu hermano dentro de unas semanas.

-No es cierto –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Y para que lo sepas, Sasuke me gusta, así que probablemente acepte salir con él cuando me lo pida –dijo prepotente-. Y te aseguro que me lo pedirá.

-Eres increíble –dijo negando-. Y tú, Deidara, no creas que me olvido de ti.

-Yo no he hecho nada –dijo a la defensiva.

-Bebé –le llamó- ¿de verdad estas cómodo así? –le preguntó.

-No mucho –admitió-, pero me gusta Itachi, quiero que me quiera.

-Si te llega a querer, es mejor que lo haga por quien eres, no por lo que parezcas –le aconsejó-. Además, no quiero que te ilusiones. Aun eres un niño e Itachi es mucho mayor.

-No le veo lo malo –dijo inflando los cachetes-. El novio de mi amigo Haku es mucho mayor que él.

-¿Haku? –Preguntó Naruto- ¿A quién disfrazaste de princesa el año pasado ara el festival?

-Sí, se veía genial –dijo casi con estrellitas en los ojos-. Su novio Zabuza tiene casi treinta.

-Pues eso le servirá a él, pero no quiero que te emociones con Itachi.

-Que malo eres –dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero él no dejaría que el Uchiha se le escapara.

-Tengo que hablar con los dos –dijo Fugaku cuando hubieran llegado a casa-. Hoy lo pasamos muy bien, pero hay cosas que discutir.

-No creo haberte dado motivos para hablar –dijo Itachi.

-No lo hiciste –admitió-, pero tampoco quiero que los des.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Cuando Minato y yo nos hemos casado, Deidara pasará mucho tiempo aquí, prácticamente vive con Minato y Naruto, así que quiero tus manos alejadas de ese niño.

-No te defraudaré, padre –dijo con seriedad-, pero si Deidara me llega a gustar en algún momento, esperaré a que sea mayor de edad.

-Me parece bien –dijo el mayor-. Sobre ti, Sasuke.

-A mí no me digas nada, que aún no hago nada –se defendió.

-Y espero que te contengas. Será tu hermano.

-De nombre –dijo antes de que su padre siguiera-. Si bien Naruto será un Uchiha, no lo serpa de sangre, así que no hay ningún problema en que salgamos.

-¿Ya se lo pediste? –preguntó impresionado de que su hijo se hubiera movido y él no se hubiera enterado.

-Aun no, pero lo haré pronto, de hecho, antes de tu matrimonio, Naruto será mi novio.

Fugaku vio como sus hijos se iban a sus habitaciones. Dentro de todo no fue una mala conversación y fue un excelente día. Ahora, no sabía si hablar o no con su papá, ese ya era otro tema.

Continuará…

N/A: Antes que todo, muchas gracias por su preocupación por mi (secándose la lagrimita de cocodrilo) esto es lo que tenía planeado para ayer y que por culpa de la migraña no pude seguir… tenía hasta ganas de vomitar.

¿Qué tal con la actitud de Naruto? Apuesto a que muchas chillaron en esa parte, pero queda más, mucho más.

¡Próximo capítulo lemon! Adivinen quienes son la pareja. Si adivinan con sólo una opción les regalo un one-shot a quien gane, de la pareja que quiera.

Un beso

Majo

chrona15: Me alegro que te gustara, lástima que no tengo ilustrador para poner todas las imágenes que me gustaría, pero ya arreglaré eso y te gustará.

Lunatica Dark: Muchas gracias por tu interés en mí, te lo agradezco. Y sobre Sasuke (el baboso) pues ya se verá recompensado. Y si, Fugaku y Minato se aman mucho XD

Luna Lovegood83: Te agradezco tu interés en mi salud. Sobre la cita, bien, salió mejor de lo que imaginaba XD. Ya verás.

chrona15: Jiraiya quiere recuperar su amor, así que hará de todo por lograrlo.

Lunatica Dark: espero que tus problemas hayas quedado atrás. Y que vamos a ver. Jiraiya y Minato son un plato. XD

Luna Lovegood83: ya entenderán lo del sable, más adelante porque hasta el momento nadie tomo atención en ese pequeño detalle. Muajajajajaja. Me alegro que te gustara.


	12. Capítulo 12: Reviviendo el pasado

**Capítulo 12: Reviviendo el pasado**

El calor le agrumaba, sentía que todos sus huesos se torcían por el esfuerzo, el sudor caía entre los cuerpos y su cintura dolía al ser sujetada con tanta fuerza.

Orochimaru no recordaba en ese instante cómo fue que terminó teniendo sexo en su recamara con el pervertido de Jiraiya, pero sí recordaba que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo.

Jiraiya por fin podía cumplir su sueño. Luego de casi cincuenta años, podía por fin acostarse con Orochimaru, pues cuando fueron novios, nunca le tocó un cabello a su hermoso novio, algo de lo que después de su rompimiento se arrepintió terriblemente, pero que ahora no parecía importarle, cuando apretaba más las caderas de Orochimaru y se enterraba con fuerza en el interior de su amante.

-Eres…

-Ya lo dijiste, pervertido –dijo Orochimaru, jadeando y apretando los parpados.

-Pero es cierto –le rebatió, mientras su pene se metía con más fuerza en el interior de su amante, sintiendo que pronto llegarían al orgasmo.

-Para –le dijo empujándolo de los hombros-, quiero chupártela –le dijo poniendo un húmedo mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras bajaba y le quitaba el condón a Jiraiya para metérselo a la boca.

-No que no querías tener contacto directo –le dijo viendo con deleite como esa lengua larga se enredaba alrededor de su pene.

-Porque soy fértil, estúpido –dijo chupando haciendo un sonido obsceno, haciendo gritar a Jiraiya- ¿Te imaginas que me dejas preñado? –dijo mintiendo. A su edad él no podía embarazarse, pero era divertido ver la cara de horror de Jiraiya.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no te llega la menopausia? –Preguntó, pero en el momento se arrepintió, ya que Orochimaru le mordió los testículos- ¡Oye, eso duele!

-Entonces deja de decir estupideces –le dijo poniendo atención a lo que hacía-. Ahora cállate –le dijo antes de meterse el pene grueso y grande de Jiraiya a la boca, atragantando para que quedara aprisionado en el fondo de su garganta, hasta que no podía más y se salía dejando salir la saliva.

-Kami… eres lo más erótico que he tenido entre mis piernas –le dijo agarrándolo del cabello y tirándolo hacia arriba para poder besarlo, mordisqueando sus labios y aprovechando de meter un par de dedos en ese jugoso agujero que estuvo torturando toda la tarde.

-Deja descansar mi culo o no podremos seguir con esto.

-¿Ya te cansaste, abuelo? –preguntó a modo de burla.

-No, pero lo estaré si no cierras tu boca.

-Qué bueno –dijo volteándose otra vez y dejando a su amante bajo su cuerpo nuevamente-, déjame cogerte sin nada entre nosotros –le decía mientras que frotaba su pene entre las nalgas pálidas de Orochimaru y sin poder resistirse golpeó la piel con fuerza, viendo como esta se coloreaba.

-Deja tus manías de lado conmigo, Jiraiya –dijo algo adolorido, pero más excitado que antes, algo que no iba a admitir-. Si vas a hacer algo…

-Bien –dijo antes de que terminara y tomó su pene para guiarlo a la entrada de Orochimaru, que lo absorbió inmediatamente-. ¡Delicioso! –gritó juntando sus caderas, para que su pene estuviera completamente dentro de su amante.

-Maldito sádico –dijo apretando las sabanas tras su cabeza, sintiendo como Jiraiya empezaba a embestirlo con fuerza. No entendía de donde ese maldito anciano sacaba fuerzas para estar teniendo sexo por casi tres horas. Aunque no sabía de donde él mismo podía sacar fuerzas y semen, pues con cuatro orgasmos ya venía sintiendo el quinto.

-Abre más las piernas, Oro-chan –le dijo casi acostado sobre su amante, sosteniendo los tobillos de este.

-¡No seas bestia! –le dijo arqueándose, y sonriendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos- ¡Me vas a partir, imbécil!

-Eso ya pasó antes, no puedes partirte dos veces –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Era cierto, cuando llegó a casa, para ir a dejar a Naruto porque quería hablar con Itachi y Sasuke para darles una sorpresa a sus padres, no se esperó que Orochimaru estuviera ahí, mucho menos se dio cuenta en que momento lo siguió al tercer piso embobado por esos misteriosos ojos que lo llamaban, y se metió a su habitación a escondidas, encontrándolo leyendo sobre la cama. Orochimaru lo había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados y luego había tirado el libro a un lado. Esa fue la señal de Jiraiya para lanzarse sobre su presa y atacarlo rápidamente.

Las ropas salieron volando y Jiraiya se dedicó a mordisquear por todos lados, mientras Orochimaru le tiraba el pelo y trataba de que fuera más lento.

¡Pero como pretendía que pasara eso si desde que lo vio que no podía dejar de pensar en follarlo!

Lo mejor vino después, cuando abrió las piernas de Orochimaru y se enterró en el sin la más mínima preparación. Era francamente delicioso, y no había durado mucho, pero antes de poder decir algo, Orochimaru se lo había quitado de encima y lo había hecho llegar al orgasmo con sus manos. Ya luego le había dicho que si quería correrse adentro lo tendría que hacer con un condón y ahí empezó su tortura. Aunque ahora, luego de varias horas de haber estando tira y afloja, había podido por fin entrar sin problemas en se hueco y con todas las intenciones de liberar el que, sabía, sería su ultimo orgasmo. Por ese día.

Orochimaru no sabía en que había estado a la hora de provocar a Jiraiya a que lo siguiera y luego dado vía libre para que se acostara con él.

Lo admitía, siempre tuvo la duda del como hubiera sido haber perdido su virginidad con Jiraiya, quien había sido su primer novio. Aunque nunca se arrepentiría de que su esposo hubiera sido su primer hombre y único hombre. Hasta ahora, pues el destino le traía a la cama a quien fue su primer amor y nuevamente se iba metiendo en su corazón, pero eso sí, ya no era el niñito ignorante y brutalmente enamorado de su pareja que era antes. No entregaría su amor y corazón con la facilidad que lo entregó antes y como lo estaba haciendo con su cuerpo. Si Jiraiya quería volver a estar presente en su vida, tendría que acatar un par de sus reglas.

-Ya estoy –decía Jiraiya a medias, sin dejar de empujar en su interior.

-Pues apúrate –dijo de mala gana. Sabía que esa actitud bastarda calentaba a Jiraiya y lo comprobó cuando gruñó y se metió con fuerza, soltando todo su semen en su interior.

Quedaron agotados, prácticamente esparramados en la cama de doseles verdes. La cama de Orochimaru estaba hecha un asco, pero poco o nada le importaba a su dueño. Orochimaru sólo quería dormir un rato, reponerse y estar en perfectas condiciones cuando su hijo llegara, para que no preguntara tonterías.

-Esto fue grandioso –dijo Jiraiya arrastrándose hacia el lado de su amante, sintiendo esa rica sensación de que su miembro blando saliera de su cálido refugio y viendo como su semen salía del interior de Orochimaru.

-Lo fue –dijo indiferente, mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo que ni estos los podía tener abiertos por el agotamiento.

-Tengo que darme animo –dijo tratando de levantarse para alcanzar el baño, pero era imposible-. Demonios, tengo que llevarme a mi nieto.

-¿De verdad crees que él te espera? –Preguntó casi riendo- Seguramente mis nietos ya lo llevaron a su casa –dijo antes de voltearse a un costado-. Si quieres te levantas y te vas, pero yo dormiré un poco.

-Ey ¿Tan rápido me alejas de tu lado? –preguntó divertido abrazando por la cintura a su amante.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gustan los mimos postcoitales? –preguntó mordaz, pero sin alejar ese brazo de su cintura.

-Puede ser –dijo acomodándose para dormir un rato.

Minato sólo reía a carcajadas en su casa, ante la cara de espanto de su hijo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su padre se moviera tan rápido y hubiera convencido a Orochimaru-sama de tener sexo. Bien, eso le enseñaría a su hijo de que es mejor esperar y no ir por la gente metiéndose en su habitación. Aunque también se preguntaba como habrán quedado Itachi y Sasuke al haber descubierto a su abuelo teniendo sexo.

Continuará…

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bien, como vieron, me puse pervertida y escribí lemon. Kukukukuku, me encanta el lemon, soy una viciosa.

En fin. Antes de decirle las ganadoras tengo que contarles algo divertido.

Terminé de escribir el lemon y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Cuando volví con mi bocadillo (mucha comida) mi hermano de dieciséis me preguntó si tenía hambre. Yo le dije "Sí, el sexo me deja hambrienta" mi hermano sólo negó y se fue. No necesitó más especificaciones. XD

¡Ganadoras!

Emina2040

Ahome-Chan

Luna 1986

Melukaulitz

billieliebe

Ustedes cinco ganaron el premio, tienen que mandarme la pareja y algún dato una advertencia para su fic (Una sola advertencia, así que piénsenlo bien) y si quieren que sea AU o del universo de Naruto (Obviamente si es de Naruto el fic, lo serán los premios) y les escribiré su One-shot.

Chizuru Uchiha Phantomphive

Akron

lady luna sasunaru

Ustedes tres no siguieron la principal regla, dije una pareja, pero pusieron dos, sólo por esta vez lo aceptaré y les regalaré un Drabble. Lo mismo que con las ganadoras de arriba tiene que elegir pareja, una advertencia y si es AU o del universo Naruto.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo diario no me esperaban tener tanto apoyo.

Nos vemos el lunes

Un beso

Majo


	13. Capítulo 13: Despedida de solteros ¿Junt

**Capítulo 13: Despedida de solteros ¿Juntos?**

En la familia Uchiha no acostumbraban a hacer este tipo de fiestas, no estaban acostumbrados a hacer en general muchas fiestas, sólo las típicas, Navidad, año nuevo, y uno que otro cumpleaños. Po eso, cuando Naruto dijo que su padre _tenía_ que tener una despedida de solteros, le vieron como a un bicho raro.

-No es necesario que vayan si no quieren –dijo Fugaku, mientras se miraba nuevamente en el espejo. Iba con un pantalón de tela, pero en vez del traje que normalmente llevaba, traía puesta una camisa color azul y un sweter beige que llevaba sobre los hombros, dándole un toque mas relajado y casual.

-A mi me interesa ir, porque Naruto estará ahí –dijo Sasuke revisando su reloj. El llevaba un jeans negro y camisa de color celeste que tenía los primeros botones desabrochados.

-Yo voy porque me interesa saber qué es lo que harán a dichosa fiesta –dijo Itachi, quien iba con un pantalón de tela color caqui y una polera de manga larga y cuello en v con un sweter color verde olivo. Al igual que la polera.

-¿Por qué no admites que quieres ir por Deidara? –preguntó Sasuke, ansioso de poner en aprietos a su hermano.

-Si no lo sabes, la fiesta es para mayores de edad, pequeño e idiota hermano –respondió molestándolo-. Quizás ni siquiera Naruto vaya.

-Sí irá –dijo seguro de sí mismo-. Él mismo me lo confirmó.

-Deténganse los dos, por favor –dijo Fugaku masajeándose el puente de la nariz-. No quiero saber de sus andadas con quienes serán mi hijo y cuñado.

-¿Celos de padre? –preguntó Sasuke, cambiando su objetivo, ya que Itachi no parecía dispuesto a dejarse ganar.

-Celos no, preocupación por los pobres niños, sí –dijo mirando a su hijo menor-. Compórtate, Sasuke, sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de parar tus avances y ayudarme de Minato para eso. Estoy seguro que de que estará feliz de que le dé una mano en el cuidado y protección de Naruto.

-No es como si fuera a violarlo, así que guarda tus garras –dijo de mala gana dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-¿Ya están listos? –preguntaron desde la escalera.

-¿Iras, padre? –preguntó Fugaku, aun incomodo con lo que sus hijos le habían contado sobre su papá y Jiraiya-san.

-Por supuesto que voy a ir.

-Jiraiya-sama estará en la fiesta, padre –le recordó Sasuke-. Recuerda que tiene que tener un ojo en él si no quiere que haga alguna maldad.

-Dejaré pasar tu tono hostil por ahora, Sasuke-chan –dijo el mayor pasando junto a su nieto-.Y será mejor que guardes tu opinión para alguien que la quieras escuchar.

-¿Podemos irnos? –Preguntó Fugaku- Minato debe estar esperándonos en el restaurant.

-No puedo creer que la despedida de soltero sea un acomida en un restaurant con la familia.

-¿Qué esperabas, Itachi? No estamos en edad de andar en un club nocturno con strepers.

-Y no creo que a Minato-san le gustara la idea tampoco ¿Verdad? –preguntó el menor.

-¿Sabes algo, Sasuke? Si sigues siendo tan ameno no creo que quiera que vayas con nosotros –dijo Fugaku con ironía.

-Vale, me quedo callado –dijo saliendo de la casa.

El trayecto al restaurant donde Minato y su familia los esperaban, se llevó a cabo en completo silencio. Todos estaban pendientes de lo que a ellos les importaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar acordado se encontraron que el lugar estaba con un habiente bastante festivo.

-¡Fugaku! –gritó Minato entre la masa, llamando a su prometido con la mano para hacerse ver.

-Creo que no me esperaba esto –dijo Fugaku llegando a su lado y saludándolo con un beso.

-Bien, creo que tu familia y la mía, más nuestros amigos, se encargaron de que las cosas se fueran por otro rumbo –le dijo casi al oído- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en llegar?

-Bien, no estipulamos una hora fija en ningún momento –le dijo abrazándolo y viendo al centro del restaurant que ahora se había convertido en una pista de baile, donde algunos de sus amigos y familiares se mesclaban con desconocidos para él, que bailaban al son de la escandalosa música- ¿Cómo pudieron convertir el restaurant en un antro?

-Creo que eso es culpa de uno de tus hermanos –dijo Minato con una sonrisa-. Conocí a Madara.

-No puede ser –dijo Fugaku estirando el cuello buscando la inconfundible melena de su hermano mayor- ¿Cuándo fue que legó?

-Según Izuna –le contó Minato-. A sí, también conocí a Izuna –dijo divertido al ver como Sasuke e Itachi se unían a la diversión-. Izuna dijo que llegó ayer y que le entusiasmo enseguida venir a la despedida. Cuando llegó aquí y lo conocimos dijo algo de que los Uchiha no dejaban de ser unos estirados, así que arrendó el restaurant completo por esta noche, llamó a unos amigos de tu familia y me hizo llamar a mi familia.

-Así que no tendremos la cena tranquila que esperábamos.

-Bien, creo que también me agrada esto- dijo Minato sonriendo de lado y picoteando los labios de Fugaku, que no pudo poner más oposiciones.

-Si a ti te parece, está bien –dijo rendido y caminando por donde su amante lo llevaba para saludar a un par de personas.

-Quiero que conozcas a otra aparte de mi familia –dijo Minato llegando a un lugar apartado donde su sobrino-. Él es mi Kakashi, mi sobrino político, el mayor –dijo dando un sutil puntapié a su sobrino para que se parara.

-Mucho gustó –dijo el joven de cabellos plateados.

-Pues déjame presentarte a mi sobrino también –dijo Fugaku, haciendo que en el acto el chico que había estaba hablando con Kakashi se pusiera de píe-, él es…

-Óbito, lo sé –dijo Minato-, recuerda que ellos llegaron antes, amor, ellos no estimaron en halagos propios para presentarse –dijo divertido-. Sé que es hijo adoptivo de tu hermano Madara y que es un muchachito bastante peculiar –dijo viéndolo reír-, pero a simple vista es muy simpático y se llevó bien con Kakashi enseguida.

-Pues parece que no es mucho lo que tengo que decir –dijo viendo a su alrededor. Pero luego se puso en movimiento y llegó a donde su hijo menor y su hijastro bailaban, demasiado pegados para su gusto-. Compórtense –dijo con voz ronca, haciendo saltan a los jóvenes.

-Sólo bailamos, padre –dijo Sasuke mirando mal a su progenitor.

-Lo digo enserio, Sasuke, compórtate con tu hermano.

-Bien –dijo poniendo las manos en alto, en señal de rendición- ¿Podemos sólo bailar?

-Sí pueden, pero compórtense –dijo alejándose de los menores, que ni bien se vieron fuera de la vista de su padre se volvieron a juntar, mientras las manos de Sasuke se ubicaban cómodamente en las caderas de Naruto para poner bailar al mismo ritmo.

-Sabes que ellos no te harán caso ésta noche –le dijo Minato cuando llegó a su lado.

-Por lo menos tenía que intentarlo –dijo abrazándolo.

-Pasémoslo bien esta noche –le dijo dándole un vaso de Martini en las rocas, mientras él tomaba una gaseosa.

-¿No brindaremos? –preguntó al ver como sólo tomaba una bebida con gas.

-Te amo –le dijo abrasándolo y dándole un beso en la boca antes de ponerse de puntillas-. Te contaré un secreto, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie –dijo divertido y Fugaku lo abrazó siguiéndole el juego-. Estoy esperando un bebé.

Fugaku sintió como cada fibra de su piel se erizaba y trató de que sus pies los mantuvieran en pie, pero ante el inminente peligro de colapsar, se decidió por abrazar más fuerte el cuerpo de Minato.

-Es… es imposible –dijo hablándole siempre al oído, este era su momento privado, sin nadie a su alrededor, pero rodeados por todos.

-Según sé y tengo entendido, sí es muy posible –dijo casi susurrándole, de lo cerca que estaban, bien podía escucharlo y hablarle sólo para ellos-. Fui al médico, y me lo confirmó. Había estado sintiendo los típicos síntomas y fui. Tengo dos meses, casi tres.

-¿Y decidiste que el mejor momento para contarme es en nuestra despedida de solteros?

-Bien, es una noticia memorable, así como una fiesta increíble.

Fugaku no sabía si reír o preocuparse, pero de algo estaba seguro, su futuro esposo era una caja de sorpresas. Por lo que se decidió por besarlo. Ya después se encargarían de dar la noticia.

La fiesta siguió su ritmo, los adultos se divirtieron, pero nadie se dio cuenta cuando una pareja desapareció.

Continuará: ¡A que ese giro no se lo esperaban! XD. Puyes bien, dije que esto tendría m-preg y me encanta llenarlos de bebés, así que prepárense. Bien no serán tantos, pero los habrá.

Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La mala es que encontré trabajo (Sí, para mí es mala XD). La buena es que eso no me impedirá escribir este fic.

Lo otro, si me demoró contestando sus comentarios es por tiempo, pero me derá el tiempo de hacerlo, se los agradezco demasiado, son mi inspiración.

Un beso

Majo


	14. Capítulo 14: Camino al altar

**Capítulo 14: Camino al altar**

Los días pasaban tan rápido que en menos de lo imaginado ya había llegado el día de la boda. La mansión Uchiha estaba en paz, como siempre, todos bien coordinados y esperando la hora de que empezara la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en los jardines de la mansión.

Naruto y su padre se habían dirigido a la mansión temprano, para poder preparar todo. Minato había supervisado el banquete temprano, sin importarle eso de no encontrarse con su futuro esposo antes del matrimonio. Los trajes estaban listos, los arreglos florales, el altar en medio del jardín, las mesas redondas preparadas para recibir a diez comensales cada una, con sus copas, cubiertos, platos y pequeños cartelitos que llevaban los nombres de los invitados para darles un orden equitativo, cinco invitados de los Uchiha y cinco de los Namikaze.

Fugaku se preparaba en su habitación cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo dando el pase- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sonriendo- Creí que estarías con tu papá, Naruto.

-Sí, bien –dijo incómodo y cerrando la puerta-, algo le pasa a mi papá y no quiere decírmelo, sé que tiene que ver con usted y quiero respuestas. Creo que mi papá se arrepintió del matrimonio.

Fugaku sonrió, en este poco tiempo había compartido mucho con ese muchacho y lo amaba por su sencillez. Naruto era un adolecente normal y adorable, cualquiera se enamoraría de él y su propio hijo Sasuke había caído bajo esos encantos. Por eso le preocupaba ocultarle algo tan importante como el embarazo de Minato, pero entendía a su pareja, sabía que querría entregar la noticia a toda la familia, y que mejor lugar que en la recepción de su boda.

-No es eso, Naruto –le dijo tranquilo-. Puedo asegurarte que no se trata de eso y que es una buena razón.

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo? –preguntó dando vueltas por la habitación, sin estropear su hermoso traje para el matrimonio- Mi padre nunca me ha mentido, nunca- recalcó.

-Pues esta vez tampoco te ha mentido, sólo te está ocultando información –dijo el mayor-. Además, no creo que sea el único que oculta información –dijo mirándolo significativamente.

Naruto se puso nervioso. Sabía que su relación secreta con Sasuke no duraría mucho en las sombras, pero hablar de eso con su padrastro y padre de su novio no estaba dentro de las cosas emocionantes que quería hacer ese día.

-No sé de qué habla –mintió.

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien, Naruto –dijo tomando asiento a los pies de la cama y llamando al rubio para que se sentara a su lado-. Naruto, sé que no quieres decirme nada y respeto tu privacidad, sólo quiero que se cuiden, que tomen las cosas con calma, tienen toda la vida por delante.

-¿Por qué me dice eso? –preguntó algo desanimado.

-Por que te quiero, serás… no, eres mi hijo, así que no quiero que nada trunque tu futuro.

-No siga –le pidió poniéndose de pie–. No sé en que momento cambió la conversación y empezamos a hablar de mí –le dijo confundido-, pero… bien, lo admito, estoy con Sasuke, pero nos cuidamos.

-Eso quiere decir que ya tuvieron intimidad –dijo seguro.

-No hablaré de eso –contestó, pero su cara roja le dijo a Fugaku que estaba en lo cierto.

Fugaku suspiró resignado. No quería saber tampoco que tanto habían avanzado esos dos. Además que esto le frustraba ¿Tan inmaduros eran Sasuke y Naruto que en menos de un mes de relación ya se habían ido a la cama? Creía haber educado mejor a su hijo menor, pero al parecer sus enseñanzas habían quedado en el pasado. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Minato sobre qué pasos tomaría en relación a sus hijos menores, pero eso sería después de su luna de miel. Por qué se aseguraría de que su esposo se olvidara hasta de su nombre en esos diez días que pasarían en Paris.

-Está bien, Naruto –le dijo sin poder dejar de pensar en eso, pero tratando de dejarlo en una parte al fondo de sus pensamientos-. Y retomando el tema del por qué viniste a verme, te puedo asegurar que no pasa nada malo y que hoy mismo sabrás el porqué de los nervios de tu papá y su actitud rara.

-Gracias –dijo, pero se notaba que no estaba muy tranquilo.

-Naruto –lo llamó al ver que simplemente se iría- ¿Estás seguro que pensabas eso de tu padre? O eres tú quien no quiere que nos casemos.

Naruto lo miró de frente, ese hombre estricto le mostraba una cara diferente cada vez que hablaban, por eso no quería mentir más.

-Admito que no estaba de acuerdo con que papá se casara, pero creo que el paso del tiempo y la felicidad de mi padre hará que me convenza de que esto es lo que él necesitaba.

-No quiero que pienses que las cosas que te digo son para ganarme tu aprobación, eres lo más importante en la vida de Minato y pase lo que pase eso no cambiará, el que me case con él no me hará ganar tu espacio en su corazón, sólo creará un nuevo espacio para mí, para los chicos y para la familia en general.

-Lo sé –dijo sonriendo feliz-, mi papá es admirable, encuentra siempre un espacio para agregar a alguien más.

-Me alegro que pienses así –dijo con honestidad.

-Entonces me voy –dijo caminando a la salida-, no queremos que mi papá crea que algo malo está pasando.

-Bien. Trata que esté listo a tiempo. Los invitados ya empezaron a llegar.

-Bien, le diré, usted tampoco se demoré.

-Yo estoy listo –le dijo saliendo de la habitación junto al chico donde se encontraron con Sasuke e Itachi- ¿Están listos?

-Sí –respondió Itachi caminando junto a su padre, dejando a tras a los menores.

-¿Qué hacías con mi padre? –preguntó Sasuke deteniendo a Naruto por la mano.

-¿Celoso, teme? –le preguntó sonriendo, sintiendo como era abrasado por la cintura.

-No estaría nunca celoso de mi padre, dobe –dijo antes de besarlo de manera fogosa-. No sé qué tienes en la boca, pero quemas, hermoso –le dijo poniendo las manos en las nalgas del rubio.

-¡Sasuke! –le retó sonrojándose y alejándose del contacto-. Iré a ver a papá, tú ve al jardín y espera con los demás.

-Como quieras –le dijo antes de picotear sus labios antes de dejarlo ir, pero antes que se alejara mucho le volvió a hablar-. Me encanta como se te ven esos pantalones –le dijo con descaro.

-Eres un sin vergüenza –le dijo antes de marcharse, sin siquiera voltear la mirada, temiendo que su cara aún más roja le sirviera a Sasuke de material para más burla.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que estaba utilizando su padre, esperaba encontrarlo hecho un manojo de nervios, tirándose los pelos y a punto de llorar, pero Minato sólo sonreía pacíficamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Cuando sintió que Naruto cerraba la puerta se giró para mirarlo de frente.

-¿Estamos listos? –le preguntó llegando a su lado.

-Sí –respondió Naruto-. Es hora de que te cases.

-Estoy listo –dijo soltando el aire, ahora sí se notaba nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, verdad? –le preguntó a su padre por primera vez desde que toda esa locura comenzó.

-Naruto –sonrió al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo- hablemos un minuto.

-No hay tiempo…

-Claro que lo hay, siempre habrá tiempo para ti, para mi hijo hermoso que tanto amo –le dijo meloso haciendo reír a Naruto-. Quiero que sepas algo importante, algo trascendental que luego sabrá todo el mundo, pero que sólo Fugaku y yo sabemos.

-¿Es por lo que has estado comportándote tan raro?

-¿Raro? –preguntó abriendo los ojos.

-Claro que sí –dijo seguro-. Estás distraído, emocional, sentimental, comes por ansias y te desvelas. No creo que ese sea un buen modo de vivir.

Minato sonrió antes de abrazar a Naruto. Era cierto que había estado más ansioso todo ese tiempo, pero trató de que su hijo no lo notara, que pasara lo más desapercibido posible, pero no tomó en cuenta que su hijo lo amaba y que estaba atento a lo que le pasara. Quizás notó lo feliz que estaba antes de decirle del patrimonio con Fugaku, pero no lo que le estaba pasando ahora.

-Quiero que sepas algo importante, que va a cambiar nuestras vidas, las de todos.

-Bien, te escucho –dijo ansioso y curioso por saber por qué tanto misterio.

-Voy a tener un bebé –confesó.

Naruto abrió los ojos ante la noticia, sin poder creer que se tratara de eso. Claro, se imaginó que podía ser cualquier otra cosa, no que fuera a tener un hermano pequeño.

-¿Es verdad? – preguntó tomando las manos de su papá.

-Sí –dijo mirándolo a los ojos, viendo como los ojitos azules de su hijo se humedecían-. No llores, por favor.

-Yo… -no podía articular palabra, poniendo nervioso a su papá y notándolo al sentirlo temblar- ¡No me molesta! –gritó emocionado antes de arrojarse a sus brazos- Papá, siempre quise un hermano o hermana, siempre lo anhelé con el alma y si bien ahora tendré dos hermanos nuevos, uno que tenga mi propia sangre no tiene comparación –le dijo feliz.

-Naruto, creí que te molestaría, que estarías celoso del bebé.

-No podría, eres mi papá y te amo, por eso estoy feliz –dijo alejándose y limpiándose las lágrimas-. Ahora tienes que bajar a tu boda.

-Es cierto –dijo parándose y mirándose al espejo antes de salir de la habitación con su hijo, quien iba feliz a su lado. Era un verdadero alivio el que Naruto lo tomara tan bien.

Ahora estaban en las puertas que daban al jardín, el lugar estaba repleto de invitados, familiares, compañeros de trabajo y las parejas desconocidas de mucho de ellos.

-Es hora –se dijo a si mismo caminando había el altar, por segunda vez, pero debía admitirlo, esta vez estaba mucho mas tranquilo.

Cuando se casó con Kushina, ambos eran uno niños, apenas salían de la universidad y tuvieron a Naruto en menos de seis meses, así que estaba muy nervioso, ahora no, el casarse con Fugaku era darle en el gusto a su casi esposo quien quería el apellido Uchiha junto a su nombre, algo en lo que también había estado de acuerdo. Ahora estaba a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos, esos negros ojos que tanto le cautivaban y amor le demostraban. Ese hombre que era el padre del hijo en su interior y con quien compartiría toda su vida.

Cuando el juez los declaró casados, por fin pudieron decir que estaban juntos hasta la muerte

-Te amo –le susurró Fugaku luego de besar sus besos superficialmente.

-Y yo a ti –correspondió sus sentimientos.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes –dijo Naruto abrasando a su papá.

-Felicitaciones, padre, Minato – les dijo Itachi, quien estaba cómodamente de la mano de Deidara que no se había separado de él para nada.

Itachi no lo vio venir, sólo se encontró un día besando a ese lindo chico que le revolucionaba las hormonas, peor se prometió a sí mismo que no le pondría un dedo encima hasta que fuera mayor.

Deidara estaba feliz, su amor por fin era correspondido, había logrado lo que tanto quería, ganar la atención de Itachi, pues sabía que el mayor aun no lo amaba, pero el tiempo y su insistencia y cariño, harían que Itachi por fin se terminara de enamorar.

Minato estaba pleno, por fin tenía a su familia y al hombre que amaba, ahora sólo quedaba dar la gran noticia de su embarazo y que todos compartieran su felicidad.

Continuará…

N/A: ¡No estaba muerta!

Lo siento, pero pasé por todo un drama. Me cortaron internet, sí, la pobreza máxima, pero eso no es lo malo, suelo aprovechar para escribir sin distracciones. Más sin embargo, si esperan que este fic esté acabado… ¡No lo está! Porque la estúpida licencia de Word venció y no podía escribir. Y_Y fue un martirio. No tenía nada y muchas ideas (Claro que las escribí a la antigua, sí… papel y lápiz)

Sobre los comentarios, los contestaré lo más rápido posible, ya lo verán. Esto sigue, ahora si

Un beso

Majo

PD: en cuanto tenga los fic de regalos pondré los link aquí.

Luna Lovegood83: Me alegro que te gustara y espero que tu pareja sea la que piensas.

Lunatica Dark: Yo también espero que tus musas me acompañen, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sea tu pareja en mente.

chrona15: Bien, Sasuke y Naruto son unos típicos chicos de este tiempo, se enamoran y a la primera… ya verás que pasa.


End file.
